Promises
by TeacherKS
Summary: Haku and Chihiro parted ways years ago when she and her parents unknowingly entered the spirit world. They both helped each other as friends and shared a special bond. Now, both have grown and matured into young adults but have been separated by the two worlds in which they live. Will their promise to meet again be fulfilled? How will they interact once they're reunited? Revised.
1. Chapter 1 HisPromise

**Author's note:** I'm back after a while of no writing. I have one other fic on here that is an Ella Enchanted fanfic that I wrote in 2016. You can check it out if you want. I recently rewatched some of my Studio Ghibli movies and Spirited Away is my absolute favorite. There are a lot of stories on here that imagine Chihiro and Haku reuniting and I have always wondered what that meeting would be like. A really well written one is called Little Sparrow by a writer called Traidy, I recommend that one too. But, here is my take on what time apart has been like for our protagonists. By the way, if you like this, want more, or have a suggestion, please leave a review.

Chapter 1: His Promise

The dragon sat by the dried river bed. The steps and stone frog had grown mossier and the sun was in it's noon position in the sky. He was lost in his daydream, a memory from years ago. He looked down at his hand and swore he could still feel her hand in it.

 _Will we meet again sometime?_

 _Sure, we will._

 _Promise?_

 _I promise. Now, go and don't look back._

He would come out here around ten in the morning and sit here until noon every day. He had promised that they would meet each other again, but that hadn't happened. He was what appeared to be a 13-year-old child when they met, even though he was much older. She was just 10. A scrawny plain little girl then, but she had taught him so much and had given his name back to him. His mind wandered as he thought of how much time had passed in the human realm. She would be 18 now. Nearly grown and going about her business. He had known her parents would've forgotten everything since they had been turned into mindless pigs during their stay in the spirit world. He wondered if she had forgotten, or maybe excused it as a wild dream when she arrived on the other side. He began to picture her, the ten-year-old Chihiro. Wide, scared eyes, skinny legs, and round face. He grinned to himself as he remembered her ponytail and hair tie Zeniba had given her. Did she still have it?

He was interrupted from his reverie by a hand on his shoulder. Then, came the voice.

"Well, dragon boy, are ya going to stay out here all day? Or are you going to attend to your duties?"

He stood up and looked down at the yuna addressing him. Lin hadn't changed much. She made it her job to check in on him and come get him if he had been at the river bed too long.

"I was lost in thought," he answered. "Don't you have tubs to scrub?"

She raised one eyebrow and cocked her head to one side. "Done already. I don't care if you are the over seer and Yubaba's manager. You're still a kid to me and need looking after. You probably would've been our here another hour if I hadn't thought to come get you."

He let one side of his mouth smile slightly. He had changed a lot over the years. He was no longer the cold and calculated henchman Yubaba controlled. Chihiro and unknowingly broken that spell when she squashed that slug and later gave him his name back. Yubaba couldn't control him anymore. However, he was still bound to the spirit world since his river had been filled in and he knew nothing else except for the bath house. So, he had worked out an open arrangement with the bath house witch. She wasn't so thrilled at first, but she eventually agreed. She always needed the extra help and Haku agreed to provide protection if an unfriendly 'guest' entered the bath house without permission. He was all business at the bath house, but he showed himself more friendly and compassionate. Ad eventually Lin grew to tolerate him and later became a close friend. She was someone he could rely on for ideas, honesty, and friendship. At times she was motherly in her interactions with him.

"Do think she'll find a way back to us, Haku?" Lin looked out over the meadow.

"I have don't know that she even remembers us," he replied. "Let's go. We have work to do before the guests start pouring in."

They both turned to make their way to their job. Lin looked deep in thought. She broke their silence as they were passing the shops and food stalls. "What would you be considered age-wise in the human world, Haku?"

He pondered for a few seconds. "I guess I would look like a young adult to them, although I am much older as a spirit. I guess I would be in what they would consider early 20's. Maybe 20 or 21? Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering how old Sen might be. I bet she has grown." She still referred to her by the name Yubaba had given her. Haku's silence hinted that he wanted to stop talking about it and so she dropped the subject.

They arrived at their destination and entered. She reached up and tussled his hair in that motherly way of hers. He twisted his face and began to smooth it down once again as she chuckled to herself. He no longer wore it cut in sharp angles as he once did, but it was a little longer, closer to his shoulders.

"Master Kohaku?" It was a child yuna tugging at his sleeve. He knelt down so he could hear her better.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Master Kohaku, we are all out of rose scented bath salts. What should we do?"

"I'll take care of it. Go tell your partner I will fetch some more and will be back before we open." The little girl bowed and thanked him. He watched as she ran through workers and turned a corner. He went and told the foreman that he had to get some bath salts and would be back before opening time. "Tell Yubaba so she doesn't have a fit looking for me." He exited the building again and transformed into his dragon form. It was quicker this way for the place he had to travel to and he enjoyed viewing the land from the sky. He took off quickly to complete the errand for the little girl.


	2. Chapter 2: Her World

Author's Note: Here is the second chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Her World

Chihiro had just put away some of her college textbooks and dumped her dirty laundry in the middle of the floor. She sighed to herself as she looked around her room.

"Chihiro, bring your laundry down here and I'll wash it for you!"

"Coming, mom!" She gathered the heap intending to make one trip and made her way downstairs.

She had spent her first afternoon back with her mom running errands and watching television. The business of the college schedule was something she was tired of and all she wanted to do upon her arrival home was catch up on some sleep and turn into a couch potato. However, her mother was so excited when she saw her enter the door Chihiro couldn't possibly turn her down on some quality time. After meeting her father for lunch and grocery shopping, Chihiro was dreading putting away her clothes.

She carried the stack of folded garments into her room and placed them on her floor beside her bed. She then sat down at her desk and started looking for her notepad and a pen so she could make a list of things to get when she returned for her last semester of nursing school. This was her last college break and she opted to take the summer off this year since she hadn't taken a summer off since she had started. She opened one of the drawers to grab the pen and some colorful papers caught her eye. She pulled them out and started thumbing through them. A soft smile came to her lips when she saw what they were. The drawings showed memories from her childhood. Things she hadn't forgotten but things she had never discussed with her parents because they didn't recall any of the ordeal. She had kept it all to herself so her parents and others wouldn't think she was crazy. She looked at the picture of the woman with long hair and pink lips.

"Lin," she whispered. "How are you doing now?" She passed quickly over the picture of the huge baby and gave a little chuckle when she saw the No Face. But, her face became serious and melancholy when she came to the drawing of the boy with a white dragon with a blue-green mane bordering the edges of the paper.

"How are you doing, Haku? It's been ten years and you promised me we'd meet again? Will I have to wait another ten years?" She shook herself out of the trance and rubbed her hand across her eyes. "What are you doing? You're 20-years-old and here you are talking to yourself about someone who has more than likely moved on with their life just like you."

Although she said this to herself, she looked out of the window toward the bottom of the hill where the pavement met the grass and the dirt road began to go into the trees. Maybe she could go for a walk down that road tomorrow. She had never tried it before and never gone down there as a little girl because the ordeal had scared her. She had grown out of that now. She also thought that the dragon boy would've come to her.

A thought hit her. Something he had said before she had let go of his hand.

 _I can't go any further._

Maybe his absence was because he couldn't come to her world for some reason. If he couldn't come to her, maybe she could go to her friend and see the rest of the people she had left behind. That was it! She planned to take a walk tomorrow down that road to see if she could happen upon that world again. It was crazy how something she had put to the side for years had suddenly entered her mind.

She started putting away her laundry and went downstairs for dinner. Tomorrow was going to be a surprising adventure or a disappointment.

The morning came. Chihiro's mom made breakfast and left for the next town to run errands and shop. Her father had left for work which left Chihiro alone. This was the perfect time to go find out if she could enter the spirit world again. She wrote a quick note explain she had gone for a walk and was meeting friends so her parents wouldn't worry incase she was gone for a long time.

She grabbed a small backpack and stuffed a couple garments in along with some granola bars and a couple of water bottles. She locked the door and made her way down the street to exit the neighborhood. She finally came to the road that led to the woods. She followed it until she passed the little stone shrines amazed that they were still there. The road gave way to dirt and it became uneven in places.

After walking for 30 minutes she came to the moss-covered statue in front of the red building. She looked at the dark tunnel as a slight wind moved around her. The uneasiness wasn't as strong as it had been when she was a child, but she rummaged through her bag for a flashlight anyway. She started through the tunnel and came to the station benches. So far so good. She was met with sunlight when she exited the building and the wind blew all around her and out into the meadow. She smiled with satisfaction as she practically skipped down the hill toward the river bed. Why she hadn't thought of this before was beyond her.

She arrived at the river bed and stopped when the stone steps were in view. Someone was sitting by the frog statue gazing out on the meadow. She could tell by the build and clothing that it was a man sitting there. She stayed where she was trying to figure out who it could be, but she couldn't place the figure from the distance she was stationed.

Suddenly, the man's head settled on her and he snapped to his feet. She took it that he was trying to find out who she was too, so she started walking toward the steps. Her eyes got wider as the man's features came into view and she quickened her pace. It was Haku! It had to be! The hair was slightly different but the features were nearly the same just altered due to age. Her heart beat quickened and her excitement stirred so many emotions that she hadn't prepared for before planning this impromptu trip. The closest friend from her childhood was standing there waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

Author's note: Thank you so much for the users who have visited this story and thank you so much to the two readers who reviewed. Sorry about the typos in here. It was 12- 1 a.m. when I wrote this. I hope you all enjoy this and leave feedback. Also, I have revised this so that Chihiro's and Haku's relationship progresses a little slower. Thank you to the reader who mentioned it. I have so many ideas rushing around in my head I feel like I have to get them out quickly. The result can be a rushed plot…. I really need an editor.

Chapter 3: Reunited

Haku had gone down to his waiting spot at his usual time like he did every day. He was there 30 minutes when his keen eyes settled on a female on the other side of the river bed. His sight was very good, so he could make out most of her features from where he was. She had dark eyes and shoulder length brown hair. He could tell she was a young adult and she seemed to get more and more excited the closer she came. Her walk became a sprint. It was then he knew that it was her. It was Chihiro. He would have met her half way, but the boundary wouldn't allow. So, he stood there and waited anxiously for her to close the distance between them.

She reached him and crashed into him throwing her arms around his neck. It was like she had never left, and she was the 10-year-old girl again acting with such familiarity. She knocked him off balance and he fell backwards taking her with him. His head was spinning as he returned her hug.

"You look a little different," she whispered as she raised up to see his face.

"You do too." And she did. Her hair was down, and her face had slimmed in places. She had an elegant nose instead of the button nose and her voice wasn't childlike. His emerald eyes took in her face as she hovered over him. He smiled back at her as she laughed.

"How have you been? What have you been doing all this time," she inquired.

He was going to answer when he heard a gasp behind them. He was suddenly aware of their surroundings and began to panic, which was unlike his calm and collected self. He got to his feet pulling the young lady with him. He saw that the person behind him was Lin. Chihiro recognized her instantly, but Lin stood with arms crossed and a scowl etched on her features.

"Don't you recognize me?" Chihiro pulled back her hair enough so that the yuna could see her face more clearly.

Lin's eyes widened, and she tightly embraced the human standing beside her.

"Look at you, Sen! You're so big and such a pretty girl you've turned out to be." She gave a sly grin toward the dragon boy standing with them. "Isn't she pretty Haku? She has grown into a fine young lady." She knew she had succeeded in embarrassing him when his cheeks started to turn a shade of red, and he was never embarrassed or caught off guard. Lin's attention turned again to Haku as she realized the distinct stench of human taking over her sense of smell. "Oh dear, we need to do something about that smell."

"Wait Lin. Chihiro can't just go walking into the bath house. The others won't remember her. The last time they saw her, she was a little girl. You would cause panic if you ushered her in there unannounced. It would be best if we take her down to the boiler room with Kamaji. She also needs to eat something from this world before she starts disappearing."

Lin looked up in the sky. The sun was high and in the middle of its journey. "You're right. I'll let you tend to that seeing that it is noon and I have some more tubs to scrub." She turned, but stopped quickly to face the two young adults standing by the river bank. "Haku, how will Yubaba react when she finds out she is here?"

"Leave that to me. Go tend to your chores." He really had no idea how Yubaba would take the news of Chihiro's return. She didn't hate the little girl, but Yubaba could be conniving and calculating. He could take her to Swamp Bottom to stay with Zeniba, but that was too far away, even if he flew there. He decided that his best plan for now was to sneak her in to see Kamaji and hide her in his private rooms within the house until he could speak with Yubaba.

"What's wrong Haku?" Chihiro broke him out of his concentration.

"Nothing. I was thinking to myself. Yubaba will be back in a couple of days. She went on one of her trips, so she won't see you, but there are plenty of big mouths in there that will start talking. It's best if you keep out of sight until I can speak with her."

He took her by the hand and led her toward the huge building in the distance. They both were silent because they both knew how important it was for them to go unnoticed by the staff. He stopped just shy of the bridge.

"I can hold my breath longer now. No one will see me this time."

He shook his head. "Everyone is busy with preparations for tonight's guests. Besides, how would Kamaji see you if you held your breath crossing the bridge?"

"I hadn't thought of that," she replied.

"Come," he said as he took her hand in his. She noted how much bigger it was and how their hands weren't the same size anymore. Funny how small things like that tend to go unnoticed when people see each other every day. The last time she saw him, he was a young kid, or appeared to be. Now he was a young man. He looked close to his early twenties like she did. His face still bore a seriousness but she had noticed a compassionate spirit behind his eyes. Those once steely eyes were warm and happy now. She thought maybe that was his true nature when he had his river.

They walked across the bridge without drawing any attention since the workers were inside situating things for tonight's business. He unlatched a side gate and slipped through to get to the side of the building. Chihiro remembered these stairs and how terrifying they had been to her at the time. Now, she descended with ease.

They came to the boiler room entrance and immediately felt the change of temperature.

"Kamaji!"

The boiler man turned away from his perch and looked in the direction of the voice. "What is it Haku! Can't you see I'm making a list of inventory we-"

The old man stopped abruptly as he gazed at the young woman beside Haku. There was only one person, one human, that the dragon boy would bring down to the boiler room specifically to see Kamaji.

"My dear!" Haku hushed him.

"I want very few of the staff to know she is here. You, Lin, and myself are the only ones that knows she is here and I plan on keeping it that way until I can speak with Yubaba."

Kamaji nodded and hugged the grown woman in front of him. He promised to talk with her later. It was almost business hours and he had to get everything ready.

Haku and Chihiro took their leave and made their way to some back stairs and corridors. No one would see them right now if they went to his quarters right away. It seemed like a maze of doors and hallways before they reached his room.

Haku unlocked the door and led Chihiro inside. She looked around the room as Haku turned on the lamps. It was a simple and clean room that didn't look like it had ever been lived in. She saw his writing desk and a couple of chairs but noticed that there wasn't a bed.

"Do you sleep on the floor?"

"This is my office. I am usually taking care of things pertaining to the bath house in here. My sleeping area and wash room are through that door."

He made his way over and opened the door, waving Chihiro to follow.

"It is getting late and I am in charge while Yubaba is away, so I need to be going. I'll need you to stay here while I am making my rounds. I'll be back in a few hours. In the meantime, you mustn't let anyone in. I will give Lin a key later in case I'm gone for a long period of time. There's some fruit you can eat so you won't disappear and there is some water in the pitcher on my desk if you're thirsty."

"Got it." Chihiro didn't like the idea of being left by herself in the room, but she trusted her old friend. She knew he wouldn't leave her unless he had to.

"I'll be back," he said as he exited the room. He turned the key to his office, securing Chihiro inside until he could make it back.

He ran down halls and steps until he got to his post where Lin was waiting.

"Where is you-know-who?"

"Keep your voice down." He looked around to make sure no one else was within earshot. "She is in my room. I locked her in"

"Is that where she is going to be for the rest of her stay?" Lin had a shocked expression on her face.

"Why? Is something wrong with that? I thought that would be the safest place"

The yuna sighed with exasperation. "You just can't have a girl you're in love with alone with you."

Haku's eyes narrowed at her insinuation. "Watch yourself, Lin. You don't know what you're talking about. I have known that girl since she was very small, I don't have any other motive other than friendship. We share a deep bond."

"I know that is true, but people change and so do feelings." She walked away with her stack of towels, grabbing one of the smaller girls for help as she went.

He carried on with his duties trying to forget what Lin had mentioned earlier. He wanted to finish his rounds, so Chihiro and he would have time to catch up. He wanted to hear everything about her life and what friends she had. He wanted to know what made her decide to come back.


	4. Chapter 4: Early Morning Rain

Author's Note: I know this might be going a tad slow, but I rushed things with my first fanfic. I really want the relationship to build and develop with our protagonists. Here is

Chapter 4: Early Morning Rain

Chihiro paced around the room. There wasn't much to investigate in Haku's room. The few cabinets held towels and clothes but not much else. She made her way over to the desk where she began to look through papers. Lists of supplies and staff were stacked neatly. Calculations were in another stack. She opened one of the drawers and found some papers with writings and scratches on them. She began to read through the stack of papers.

Haku had written down his thoughts on paper for the past ten years. His writings included trying to find ways of passing through the barrier and possibly leaving the bath house for good. He wrote about trying to keep his promise to her and his frustrations with not being able to do so. She came upon the last of the writings about him settling for sitting at the river bank everyday for two hours to see if she would appear.

She wasn't aware of how much time had passed and was startled by the sound of the lock in the door unlatching. She quickly put the papers back in their hiding spot and closed the desk drawer. She almost wasn't sure if she should hide in one of the cabinets, but it was too late now that the door was swinging open. Haku stepped inside and locked the door behind him.

He looked tired as he leaned against the door and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you alright, Haku?"

He looked in her direction and gave her a reassuring smile. "I am fine. Just a little tired. What have you been doing?"

She didn't want to tell him she had been snooping through his belongings, so she just told him she had just been staring up at the ceiling and thinking about old times.

There was an awkward silence between them. Now that they were facing each other again it was almost impossible to find a way to start a conversation. How did one find a way to express how much they missed someone without sounding sappy or bonkers?

Haku decided to be the first to talk.

"We don't have to stand. We can go into the other room. It's more comfortable in there anyway."

He led the way into his bedroom where a low table sat against one wall. He sat down and pulled out two leaf packets.

"We can talk and eat. I'm sure you are hungry." He unwrapped one of the packets to reveal rice balls. It reminded him of when he had given them to her as a child. He remembered her crying with a mouth full of rice as he comforted her about her parents.

She sat down next to him and took her packet and began to munch on the food.

"What have you been doing all this time, Chihiro?"

She had so much to tell him. She decided to start with going to her new elementary school and progressing to high school. She talked about clubs she had joined and friends she had made. She told him about going to college to become a nurse. She explained how she only had a couple of classes to go and she had decided to come home for the summer for a break.

He listened intently commenting here and there or asking a question if he didn't know what she was talking about. She told him how most of her friends were getting married or getting engaged. Everyone seemed so sure of their futures except her. She had never really given much thought to relationships beyond platonic intentions.

"You don't want to get married and have a family?" He had always thought of her as a mother and having children of her own.

"I want those things, sure," she smiled. "It's just never been the right time, I guess. Something always seemed missing." She stopped and seemed a little embarrassed. "You probably don't want to hear all that." She shifted nervously. "What about you? I see you're over things here. How did you work that out with Yubaba?"

"It took some persuasion, but she relented. She realized quickly that the slug she had put inside me was gone. Business began picking up more and she realized she needed more help here. I offered my services since I had nowhere else to go. My story isn't as exciting as yours."

"Nonsense," she smiled. "I am sure that you have had to deal with some interesting customers."

"Not any as interesting as No Face, but there have been some amusing ones"

He told her about some very important spirits who came to the bath house and some very difficult ones. He told her of how Lin had gotten so mad at one customer that she had put a lizard in the bath water. It was funny until he had to go and straighten out the mess.

They spent most of the time talking. He was in the middle of retelling one instance of a very beautiful forest spirit visiting the bath house when he looked down to see her head on the table and a little trail of drool escaping from the corner of her mouth. He gently knelt beside her and scooped her up to which she woke up.

"I am not sleepy," she said still half asleep. "I really wanted to hear what you were saying."

He placed her on the futon and cover her with the blanket. He crossed the room to one of the cabinets and pulled out another futon and blanket. He spread them out on the side of the room where his table sat. He put out the lamps and crossed the floor to open the window for some fresh air. The only light in the room now was coming from the moon and paper lanterns outside. He pulled his blanket over him and closed his eyes. The dragon boy's heart felt as if it would burst because his best friend, the little girl that had fallen into his river, was finally back.

Haku awakened at his usual time and was about to start his normal routine when he saw Chihiro occupying the other end of the room. It would be nice to sleep in for a change. It was still dim outside, so he justified getting a couple of extra hours of sleep.

The next time he opened his eyes, Chihiro was closing the window. There was a slight chill in the air and he could hear the rain hitting the glass. She turned when she saw him stirring.

"I didn't think you would want the floor getting wet." She sat down beside him with her blanket draped over her shoulders.

"There were days like this that I would want to see you," she said partly to herself. "I was afraid though. I was afraid if I tried coming back that I would get stuck."

"How do you feel about it now? Are you afraid of being stuck here?"

She shook her head. "No. I wouldn't mind being here now. I didn't realize how I would miss certain things. I actually missed the bath house, and Lin." She was obviously still sleepy as she gave him a lopsided smile. "I really missed you."

He had never had any one miss him before and he had never missed anyone until her. He had missed things. His river, the home he once had, he missed it and longed to be in a place like that again. But, those feelings didn't compare to how he felt over the past ten years without her being around.

His thoughts were interrupted by Chihiro nodding off and slowly nose diving toward the floor. He steadied her and eased her down, so she wouldn't faceplant. He laid under his blanket a while longer and watched her. He compared her features to the little girl he once knew. Her hair was still the same color brown as it had been, but she chose to wear it down instead of up in the ponytail. Her cheeks weren't as round and her face had thinned. It was clear the baby fat was gone. Her lashes were dark and settled on her rosy cheeks. Her lips had become fuller with a touch of pink. She was a woman now. His mind went back to her lips. For a split second he wondered what it would be like to kiss her.

He shook his head to clear the thought.

"What are you thinking?" he muttered to himself.

He decided it was time to get up and abandon the idea of sleeping in. He approached the washroom, got cleaned up, and changed into fresh clothes. He stopped beside the mound of covers that rested beside his futon. He slowly knelt down and planted a small kiss on her cheek. He was relieved when she didn't stir, and he took his leave.

He leaned his forehead to the door trying to slow his pulse by breathing deep. What had he just done? He tried to excuse his display of affection of that of a kind and caring sibling. The love and affection he held for this girl had been born from need rescue and protect. It had always been a deep, kind, and sacrificial love, but it had never caused his heart to race or his breath to catch like it did right then.

He gained control of his thoughts and made his way to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5: Yubaba

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Also, thank you for following and reading this story.

Chapter 5: Yubaba

The staff was already starting their day and were busying themselves around the bath house. The workers seemed almost frantic as they went on their ways.

"It's too early for this kind of atmosphere," he thought. He didn't like feeling out of the loop. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see the little yuna from the other day. "Yes, little one? What can I do for you today?"

"Master Kohaku, Lin is looking for you. She wants to see you in the pantry as soon as you can."

The little girl was about the shuffle off when Haku caught her shoulder. "Why is everyone up and in a hurry this morning?"

The little girl blinked. "Yubaba is back early. You didn't know?"

"Go on, little one. I'll go find Lin."

The little yuna scurried off and Haku made his way to the pantry.

Lin was pacing back and forth in a tizzy. She saw him instantly, pulled him in, and locked the door. "Took you long enough, dragon boy."

Haku didn't like being manhandled by a lower spirit and he didn't take to her tone either. "Please don't wrinkle my shirt and state why I'm meeting you in the pantry."

She let his shirt fall from her grasp but didn't widen the distance between them. "Did you know that Yubaba is back early? And what do you plan on doing with _her_?"

"Yes, I just found out about Yubaba." He paused and looked the contents of one of the shelves. The dragon rarely showed that something was bothering him, but Lin learned his mannerisms and habits enough to know something was on his mind.

"You haven't thought of a plan? Something is unsettling you." She gasped. "Did you confess your love?"

Haku planted his hand over her mouth. "Hush. What if one of Yubaba's tattle tales hears you?"

She pushed his hand away. "So, you did confess? What did she say?"

"I didn't do anything of the sort. It isn't like that." He didn't like this interaction with Lin and it was making his skin burn.

"You want to, though. Just be a man and tell her. Enough with this childish nonsense," Lin chided.

A cold look came over his face, meaning Lin was touching on a subject he didn't want to discuss. "Is there anything else you needed to see me about?" When she didn't answer, he unlocked the door to the pantry, grabbed some bread rolls, and headed back to his room. He wasn't going to get all in a fuss because Yubaba had decided to show up early. Besides, he needed to find the best way for Chihiro to stay.

Meanwhile, Chihiro was stirring. She woke up and placed a hand to her cheek. Had she dreamed that Haku had kissed her. Her face flushed at the thought. "It was just brotherly affection," she told herself. He had shown affection before when they were children. He had wrapped a comforting arm around her when she cried over her parents. He had clasped her hand many times. He had also helped her and protected her when she stumbled into this world. It was just something he did because he loved her as a close friend; it had nothing to do with romance. Their bond was a deep and old one. He had been very dear to her, even when she went back to the human realm. She had made plenty of friends, but they were only shallow relationships. Sure, she would eat lunch with them at school or meet up to go shopping, but no one got involved enough to understand each other's minds or hearts. In truth, she had been lonely without him.

She snapped her head in the direction of the door when she heard the lock turning. She was relieved when she saw it was Haku entering the room.

Haku shut the door and let out an irritated huff.

"Everything alright?"

His eyes met Chihiro's and he gave her a little smile. "Good, you're awake. I figured that you would be hungry, so I brought you some bread."

She took it and crossed over to the little table, but she was so uncomfortable she just toyed with it. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her, but she didn't know the right words. She didn't want to give the wrong impression or look like a fool.

"Haku, I… I wanted…" she stumbled for her words. Haku stopped eating, she now had his undivided attention. "I want to tell you why I decided to come back." She paused trying to summon the words. Her face was pointed down toward the floor. She wasn't good at expressing her the inner most parts of her, whether it be good or ugly. "I have wanted to see you for a while, but could never find the courage or time to come back. I thought I was being childish for thinking about this place sometimes and there were days when I actually did think I had made the whole thing up. But, no matter what, I would always see you in my mind. You're really the only friend I have. I was lonely without you."

He saw a tear escape and fall to the rug under them and it pained him. If he could have come to visit her in her world, if would have. It hurt him that his absence and an unfulfilled promise had been the source of her loneliness. He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to meet his eyes. He couldn't say anything. "I'm sorry" just seemed to fall short. It wasn't enough.

He leaned his forehead against hers and Chihiro had no choice but to stare into his emerald eyes.

"Don't be sad," he whispered. "I am sorry I couldn't keep my promise until now, but you are here."

"I have to eventually go back," she murmured.

"Or," he breathed, "you could stay here."

"Really? Do think everyone would let me?"

"I don't see why not. If Yubaba won't let you stay here at the bath house, then I am sure we could work out an arrangement with Zeniba. I am sure she would let you stay in Swamp Bottom."

Chihiro flung her arms around the river spirit and beamed with joy.

Their moment was broken by a sharp knock on the door. "Who is it?" Haku wasn't expecting any visitors so the knock was unexpected.

"It's Lin. Let me in, Haku."

He opened the door and the yuna entered. She looked at Chihiro's teary and flushed face and immediately turned on the dragon.

"What did you do? If you have made her unhappy or have done something to her, Haku, I'll hurt you," she spat raising a clenched fist to his face.

"No, you've got it wrong, Lin," Chihiro chimed. "I'm happy. They are tears of happiness." Chihiro grabbed the yuna's hand.

Lin looked surprised and pleased all at once, but remembered why she had come up to the dragon's room.

"Yubaba wanted to see you and your house guest."

"She knows?"

"You know the smell of human is hard to get rid of. She smelled her on me. "

"I won't let her hurt Chihiro," he said firmly.

"Yubaba didn't seem like she cared. She seemed preoccupied with other things. I think she will leave Sen alone. Just don't test her, Haku."

Haku walked through the door and out into the corridor with Chihiro's hand in his.

The human looked back at the woman behind them and smiled when Lin gave her a wink.

Haku would have preferred to catch up with Chihiro a little more, but that hadn't panned out in his favor. They passed other workers who lifted their sleeves to their noses, clearly bothered by the scent of the human.

"Don't worry," Haku said. "You won't smell like that to them after you've been here a few more days."

They reached the elevator they needed and began to ascend. Chihiro moved closer to Haku. He and Lin had been her protectors the last time she had entered this place. He could sense her unease and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders to comfort her. She seemed to stop fidgeting and began to take in slow breaths.

They came to Yubaba's floor and approached the huge doors with the face door knocker. Haku knocked and the knocker's eyes rolled in their sockets.

"Come in, dragon," it cackled.

The two turned corners and passed through hallways until they reached Yubaba's office. The doors swung open and slammed quickly. Chihiro's eyes settled on the witch sitting in front of her.

"Well," Yubaba said while puffing on her cigarette, "look who it is. Did you honestly think you could hide your little human from me, Haku?"

Haku remained silent. "Her stench on Lin's clothes gave her away. Besides, she couldn't stay locked in your room forever." She gave a slight grin trying to see if she could taunt him. When she saw that he was unmoved, she decided to abandon her teasing and get to the point of why she summoned him.

"We have very powerful spirits that will be visiting us soon and I want you to make sure everything is in order for their arrival. We will need the very best rooms and tubs cleaned. I will also need you to assemble our best staff to wait on them. We don't want to displease them and their business would benefit the bath house. Understand, Haku?"

"I understand. If that's all, I will be leaving now."

"Wait just a moment. They will be here day after tomorrow. I want you to try to get rid of your little girlfriend's stench as much as you can. And, I want her to be productive while here. She will sleep with Lin and the other yunas, as well as help Lin with her assignments."

Haku did not like this arrangement. "I won't allow you to put her under a contract. You might be a witch, but remember who I am, Yubaba."

The witch seemed unbothered by the river spirit before her. "Stop that nonsense. I am not going to put her under any contract. However, she'll need to earn her keep and I will not allow you to go about like you own the place. Got it?"

"Fine," the river spirit answered flatly. He turned to leave with Chihiro.

"Chihiro may go, but I still need a word with you. Chihiro, find Lin and get started right away."

"Yes, ma'am," the young woman replied as she bowed.

Yubaba waited until she was certain that Chihiro was out of earshot. "I have no problem with your relationship, dragon, but there are some who do. There are some spirits who will come into this bath house and they won't take kindly to a human and a spirit making eyes at each other, or whatever it is you two do. During working hours, you are to keep your contact strictly business. This is for your safety and hers, but mostly for my bath house's reputation. Are we agreed?"

"Fine," he replied coldly. He didn't like her choice of words, but he knew she was just trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Good. Now get busy I want everything ready by tomorrow morning."

The dragon left the room with the witch's words on his mind. He hadn't thought of the possibility that someone would rampage over a human girl.

He eventually came upon Chihiro standing in the hall looking very lost.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl spun around with one fluid jump. Her breath caught in her throat and she would have screamed if Haku hadn't put his hand over her mouth.

"It's me," he chuckled. He was amused at how he had scared her.

"I am glad you came. I couldn't remember the way out. "

"Follow me. "

They walked until they got to the elevator. Haku took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You will be staying with Lin and the others. During operating hours, you are to address me as Master Haku. We also need to keep our contact at a minimum during work hours."

This reminded Chihiro of how cold he had treated her after she signed her contract as a little girl. Her brows scrunched together and a frown came upon her face.

Haku instantly knew what she was thinking of and tilted her head up so her eyes were looking into his.

"Nothing has changed me, Chihiro. It would be different if I had it my way, but this for your safety. We act freely before and after work. Does that sound better?"

She gave him a little smile and a nod. "For a moment I thought she had put another slug in you."

"She wouldn't dare," he reassured her. "She knows better."

They reached Lin and informed her of the new arrangement. The yuna was pleased because this meant she and Chihiro could catch up and spend more time together.

Haku just hoped everything would go smoothly. He didn't enjoy cleaning up messes and sorting out petty problems around the bath house. He hoped Chihiro wouldn't end up as one of those messes.


	6. Chapter 6: Important Guests

Chapter 6: Guests of Importance

Haku made his rounds through the bath house. He had taken care of the special rooms and made sure the special bathing rooms were cleaned and fully stocked. He managed to gather all the staff together well before opening time so that he could explain the importance of the guests they were expecting. He had a list in hand of workers he wanted to take care of the visitors, but it wasn't quite complete. He was making the final decisions and he was debating about putting Chihiro and Lin on the list. He started assigning jobs and at the last minute, decided that Chihiro and Lin, along with two other girls, were to be the bath attendants. Lin was to be in charge since she was more experienced, but he made it very clear that she was to keep her cool and if a problem arose, she was to get him immediately.

When the crowd dispersed to get on with their nightly duties Lin pulled him to the side.

"Won't our important guests smell our human? What do you intend to do about that?"

Haku pulled a very expensive bath token from his robe. "Have her bath in this and it should mask her smell. If it starts to wear off, let me know and I'll get another one."

She looked at the token in hand and realized that it was one only very rich spirits used. "Did you steal this from the foreman? And what do I do if Yubaba finds out that we are using the bath for a worker?"

Haku wasn't worried in the least. "Yubaba has gone to retrieve some things for our guests. She won't be back until late morning. I have decided to give you and Chihiro the night off. You might want to bathe in that stuff too considering Yubaba smelled Chihiro on you."

The yuna turned up her nose and crossed her arms. "You're a good one to talk. You're practically reeking human. How are you going to get rid of it?

He hadn't thought of that. "Don't drain the bath water when you are done. I'll go when you both are finished and then drain the tub. Does that make you feel better?"

She nodded.

"You're not my mother, you know."

Lin placed a hand on his shoulder and looked up into his face. It was rare that she wasn't teasing him. And he could remember only two other times that she had treated him with such tenderness.

"I know, but someone has to watch your back. I don't want Yubaba turning you into her puppet again. I don't think I could tolerate you if she did that." She patted his arm and went to find Chihiro.

Haku left to take care of other guests and make sure everyone had what they needed.

Chihiro and Lin sat in the open sleeping quarters that all the females shared. They had the room to themselves since Haku had given them the night off. They sat out on the balcony and ate some dinner while watching various spirits come into the bath house. Lin pointed out different spirits she recognized explaining which ones were pains and which ones were nice.

The night went on and when some of the girls began trickling in for bed, the two women left for the bathing rooms. Most of the guests were gone or had gone to private rooms, which left the tubs abandoned. Lin picked stall away from the others, opened the token slot, filled the tub with water. Chihiro peered into the shallow tub and felt the steam from the water caress her face. The water smelled of roses and other flowers.

"This water smells so pretty," she smiled.

"It ought to," Lin chimed. "It is certainly expensive. I just hope this washes the human smell off you and that we don't get caught." Lin closed off the entrance to the stall and began to undress.

Chihiro put her clothes in a neat pile and climbed into the tub. She felt relieved and clean already. She ducked her head under and began to message the herbs and water through her hair. They sat in silence not wanting others that were still up to hear and investigate.

Finally, temptation got the better of Lin and she couldn't contain her nosiness any longer. "So, what happened with Haku," she asked casually.

Chihiro didn't understand what she meant. "You mean when we went to see Yubaba?" The older woman nodded. "Nothing really. She wasn't angry or mad that Haku was hiding me."

The older woman rolled her eyes and sighed. "I meant before that."

"Oh, you mean when you thought I was upset?" Lin urged her to go on. "Haku told me he would find a way for me to stay."

"Is that what you want? Are you prepared to leave your family to be with the one you're in love with?" She said it half teasing; but she also could see what the two young people didn't.

"Wh-What?" Chihiro turned her head away. "Don't be silly. Why would I be in love with Haku?"

Lin realized she had made the young woman feel embarrassed and quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to pry. I was just so excited that something good finally happened for Kohaku. He has had good days, but he pretty much just moped around the place and was in a snippy mood most of the time. Plus, Yubaba doesn't help with all the stress she puts on him. His joy recently is really because of your return." Lin paused briefly, put her hand to her chin, and scrunched her brow as if in thought. "You know, we get humans every once in blue moon, but rarely do we get the same human more than once." Then, the woman gave a devilish grin in Chihiro's direction.

"Perhaps, it is destiny beyond anyone's control. Maybe you and the dragon are paired together for the rest of your days. There is no denying it and Haku certainly oppose the idea. All I have heard over the last ten years is "Chihiro must be grown by now," "What do you think Chihiro is doing?" or "I wonder if she is happy."

"You're exaggerating. You make him out to be like a dog who has lost his owner. Haku seems like he has functioned quite well in my absence."

"If that is what you want to believe," replied Lin and she dropped the subject.

They stayed in the tub a few minutes more before they decided to get dried off. They had changed into their bed clothes and were drying out their hair when Lin heard the faintest sound of footsteps. The two women stood still and silent as the footsteps got closer. Lin was frozen in place as the latch to the tub entrance lifted and the door swung open.

Haku stepped through the entrance and looked at the two women. Lin exhaled quite relieved that it was only the dragon boy.

"Good job scaring me half to death," she hissed.

"I told you I was coming," he replied flatly. "You two can go on to bed. I'll clean up here."

Lin and Chihiro left the stall and Haku began to throw his clothes in a pile with the others. He sank into the water noting that it wasn't as hot as he had hoped. He stayed in long enough to make sure the smell of human was washed away. He drained the tub and gathered the pile of clothes to dispose of them.

A few minutes later, he was in his room and laying on his futon. He was tired and was almost asleep when he heard the knob turn and the door creak. He sat up and readied himself incase it was someone with the intent to harm. Who ever it was stepped into his bed chamber and closed the door behind them. Then, they started feeling about the room in the dark. Haku waited until the person was close to his bed and grabbed their ankle.

The intruder gave a loud scream and Haku found out it that was definitely not a man. He turned on one lamp and came face to face with Chihiro.

"What are you doing, Chihiro? You should be with Lin."

Her chest was still heaving from using all her breath to scream. She gained her composure and looked up at him. "I wanted to say good night," she said innocently.

"Oh? Well, goodnight. I hope you sleep well." The girl didn't move. "Is there something else?" He wasn't sure why she had snuck in his room to wish him good night.

She shifted her weight from side to side and seemed like she had something she wanted to ask but didn't know if she should. In that moment, he saw the shy and scared little girl that he knew. He motioned for her to sit down.

"What is it, Chihiro?"

"The women's sleeping quarters are cramped and stuffy. I couldn't go to sleep. Can I sleep here tonight?"

The dragon was hesitant at first, but he concluded that he didn't really care what Yubaba had to say about it. Despite what everyone seemed to think, he and the human were friends and he didn't see the harm of sparing her from the numerous snoring bath attendants. He consented and rose to pull out the extra bedding from one of the cabinets and placed it a good distance away. Chihiro slid in and pulled the covers over her.

"I won't stay if it means you get in trouble with Yubaba."

"Yubaba can eat dirt for all I care. We both know who really runs this bath house. I can walk off and leave her high and dry if she really angers me and she knows I would. "

"You sound pretty confident. How do you know she won't turn you into a pig and feed you to the guests?"

Haku laughed and rolled to his stomach supporting his head with one arm. "Because, she knows I am more powerful than her. When you gave my identity back you also gave me back my power. She knew if she took my name she could control me, and I would forget who and what I was. I was wandering and lost before because my river was gone. She knew something like that had happened. She knew what kind of spirit I was and took advantage of my confusion. She can't do that now."

Chihiro seemed to be processing things in her head when she suddenly posed another question. "If you are more powerful than Yubaba, then why stay, or better yet why not just take the bath house from her?"

"Pity and mercy," replied Haku. "Besides I can't very well turn her out with that oversized porker of a baby. That child's size isn't natural. Kind of like the size of Yubaba's head. Anyway, what kind of person would I be to take out my qualms I have with Yubaba and include her innocent, giant child in the mix?"

"I guess you have a point. It wouldn't be right to punish Bou for something Yubaba has done."

"Besides," he chimed, "I am patient. She won't be around forever. She will eventually fade. That's what happens when a witch over exerts herself when she is way past her prime."

He was tired of their conversation about the old hag and turned to more delightful things such as Chihiro's academic life and her hobbies. They talked long into the night exchanging jokes and funny stories, until the dragon noticed his dear friend was asleep. He smiled to himself and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The morning rays came in through the window and settled on Chihiro's face. It was still early morning, not quite time to start a day of work at the bath house. She rubbed her eyes and looked around for Haku. His futon was folded neatly and pushed against one of the walls of the room. She realized where he was when she heard running water being turned on from the washroom. It wasn't long before he emerged fully clothed, looking ready to start the day.

"Oh, good. You're awake," he smiled. "I wanted to go for a walk or a fly today and wanted to see if you would like to join me?"

Chihiro sat up and eyed the breakfast dishes sitting on the table close to her. Haku picked up on what she wanted to do first and grinned in amusement at his human companion.

"We will eat first. I won't let you starve, human."

Chihiro crawled over to the table and was joined by Haku. He noticed how eagerly she was eating and noted how needy humans were. He could go for a couple days without any food and here was this human being before eating like she was half starved.

"Did you not eat dinner yesterday, Chihiro?"

The woman blushed at how rude she must have seemed gobbling up her bowl of food with such a ravenous appetite. The color on her cheeks hadn't escaped Haku's notice and he was amused that he could cause such reactions from her.

"Sorry, we ate kind of early yesterday evening. I hadn't had anything since early in the evening."

The spirit snickered to himself.

When they finished, Haku placed the dishes back on the tray and deposited into the hall by the door. Then, he turned to Chihiro, who was exiting the washroom, and beckoned her to the window. He was in a particularly playful and deviant mood, as dragons could be, and grabbed Chihiro by the waist. In one smooth swoop, he catapulted himself and the shocked human out of the window. Chihiro let out a scream while Haku laughed loudly. They only fell a moment before his shimmering white scales filled the air and Chihiro was now clinging to his horns and body for dear life.

She still had a vice grip on him when he landed in the middle of a colorful meadow a good distance from the bath house. Chihiro couldn't make contact with the ground fast enough and fell prostrate on the grass. Scales filled the air again and she heard the loud laughing of the amused dragon boy. He was laying on his back in the grass beside her, arms outstretched and eyes dancing with the rhythm of his laughter. She cracked a small smile herself when she saw that he was filled with joy because of the little trick he had played on her.

He gained his composure and helped her to her feet. She could scarcely believe the sight before her. The whole field was covered in the most colorful and beautiful flowers.

"Oh, Haku! They are beautiful!" She walked through the patches of wildflowers as her dragon friend grinned from ear to ear. He watched as she skipped like a little girl through the meadow. She was almost as mesmerizing as the flowers. Even thought she was a grown woman, she hadn't abandoned her childlike wonder of the magic of the world around her.

The morning time was passing on and Haku made himself comfortable on a soft patch of grass. He closed his eyes while Chihiro was prancing through the flowers a way off. However, he became curious after he didn't hear her humming about and jumped up quickly to gain sight of her. He searched the landscape but there was no sign of her. His heart began to race and he cursed himself for being so careless and letting her out of his sight. He closed his eyes concentrating and sniffed the air.

"Ah, hell," he said under his breath. "She took that bath, so I won't be able to sniff out that human smell."

He was quite at a loss on what to do and had decided he could probably gain sight of her from the sky when he felt two hands on his back. They pushed him forward and as he faltered for balance, he grabbed at the air for whoever the culprit might be. He and his attacker fell to the ground in a heap.

When he looked to see who he had caught, he saw Chihiro's face over his with a wicked grin on her face. "Serves you right, dragon. Did you think that the little window stunt you pulled earlier would go without retaliation?"

He smiled at her as he took in her appearance. He noticed that her dark eyes had a faint amount of amber in them. Her hair fell around her face and was lightly brushing against his face. He was held in a strange spell by the human, but then again, she had always held some sort of spell on him since the day she had fallen into his river. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and laughed to himself when the red color appeared on her face. In that moment while in the meadow he admitted to himself that Lin, teasing and all, had been right about what he felt for Chihiro. "Darn weasel," he remarked inwardly.

"What time is it?" Chihiro gulped but held her place over him. She had so many thoughts rapidly running through her head.

Haku searched the sky for the sun and quickly determined that it was about one in the afternoon.

"Don't you still have things to finish before the guests of honor arrive?"

"That's all taken care of, but I do have some other things to attend to."

And, just like it was her cue to show up, Lin appeared over the hill huffing and puffing. She stopped short when she spied the two amongst the flowers and silently applauded the dragon boy for his boldness. Chihiro, clearly embarrassed, jumped off Haku. He sat up to get a better view of Lin who was wearing a deviant and calculating smile. No doubt she was working up ways to tease him later

"If you two are done with…well… whatever it is you are doing, please come back to the bath house. Yubaba just found out our noble guests will be here tonight, and she has been the hunt for you, Haku." Done with her mission, the bath attendant made her way down the hill snickering to herself.

Haku fell back into the grass as Chihiro stood over him. He didn't seem bothered by the information Lin had just imparted to him. "Well, aren't you going to go?"

He growled in annoyance, but got up anyway. He offered Chihiro his hand.

"Oh no, you tricked me before. Couldn't we just walk?"

"The faster we go back, the faster I can have Yubaba out of my hair. Also, you need to make sure everything is ready before we open."

Haku transformed and she reluctantly climbed on his back. They arrived at the bath house in no time. Haku deposited himself and Chihiro on his balcony and quickly changed his top and left Chihiro alone in the room.

Chihiro went back to her sleeping quarters and changed into her uniform. She ran down stairs and took two elevators to the floor she needed. Lin was arranging some of the best bath tokens in a basket while two other attendants placed flowers in vases around the private bathing room. Lin crossed her arms in irritation at Chihiro's lateness.

"Well, well, well, I see you have decided to grace us with your presence, Sen. I was beginning to think you had gotten lost in the meadow." She grinned at Chihiro while the two other girls shrugged, obviously, and to Chihiro's relief, not getting the joke.

They made their final preparations and went to the sleeping quarters to eat their late lunches in peace. Chihiro and Lin sat out on the balcony while the other two girls sat inside where it was cooler. Lin didn't say a word about the scene in the meadow, but Chihiro knew it would come up eventually.

"Lin, do you know who is coming to the bath house? Why are they so important?"

Lin took another bite of her dumpling before she answered the young woman beside her. "According to Haku, they are powerful spirits of a forest. They should be very easy to deal with; forest spirits are usually very patient and gently beings." Lin got up and dusted off her clothes. In the distance she could see a small caravan approaching and just knew it was the honorable spirits she had described. "Looks like they are here and just a few minutes before we open. Best get down there before Haku has to call for us."

They went down to the front of the bath house where Yubaba and Haku were waiting to greet their visitors. After a few minutes the caravan stopped in front of the establishment and Chihiro watched in amazement as the male spirit got out of the carriage followed by the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The female spirit had green eyes, much like Haku's, and raven black hair that cascaded down her back. Her skin was a beautiful porcelain color. The male spirit was very regal himself and stood tall like a tree.

Everyone bowed low, including Yubaba.

"Welcome distinguished and honorable guests! We are so honored to have you staying with us." Yubaba was certainly putting on a show. "The journey was tedious, but we have the finest formulas awaiting you. Haku will show you to your rooms and Lin will show you your bath. Please, don't hesitate to come to us with any needs or concerns."

The spirits nodded and silently followed Haku inside.

Later, Lin and Sen were busy filling up the tub with a special herbal soak while the other two attendants stood by the private bath's entrance. Soon, Haku escorted the couple down to the bath and opened the door. He conversed with them briefly, introduced Lin and Sen, told them he hoped they enjoyed the services. He hadn't even noticed Chihiro except for introducing her by her work name. She had expected this, but she didn't expect him to pull her to the side as he exited the room.

"What is it, Haku? If I could handle a very dirty and stinky river spirit at the age of ten, I think I can handle two forest spirits."

Haku chuckled at the gutsy human. "That is not what I pulled you out here for." He looked around for a moment, then dropped his head to speak in a whisper. "Will you meet me on your balcony tonight?"

"Why, so you can throw me off again?"

"No, even though that was really funny. I just wanted to eat dinner with you."

"Oh." Chihiro was a little surprised by his request. She consented anyway, and he went to make his rounds for the night.

However, their exchange had not gone unnoticed b the female forest spirit. She followed Chihiro's movements all night and knew that the exchange was exciting to the young girl. She also noted Chihiro's body language when Haku came back to announce the spirit's dinner was ready. She kept smelling a familiar scent in the air. A smell she recognized because it had entered in to her forest often. Human. She smiled to herself when she pieced the parts together. The dragon thought he was such a good actor, but he practically radiated with adoration for this little human. She smiled to herself as she remembered a time when she was young and had a fondness for a particular human as well.

Haku was bidding them goodnight when the female forest spirit stopped him. She hadn't followed her husband in, but chose to give the dragon the push he needed.

"Master Kohaku, you have a fondness for that human woman?"

Haku stopped in his tracks and faced the woman. "How did you know she was human?" His skin was itching as he remembered what Yubaba had warned him about. That was why he had tried to keep his contact limited during working hours.

"Please," answered the spirit, "I can smell her very faint human scent and I can also feel your adoration for her."

Haku's skin was burning now. He was debating on what to do when the forest spirit said quietly, "I adored a human once, alas, I didn't act on it. Just be cautious in your endeavors."

Haku relaxed and bowed to the superior spirit. He then turned on his heels to meet Chihiro on the balcony.


	7. Chapter 7:The Forest Spirit's Blessing

Chapter 7: The Forest Spirit's Encouragement

Chihiro and Lin attended to the forest spirits and made sure their bath was relaxing. Lin assured the noble spirits that they would be just outside the door should anything be needed. The male spirit decided to tour around the establishment to see all the workings, to which Lin assigned one of the younger attendants to keep up with him.

Lin, Chihiro, and the other attendant bowed and began to exit the stall, when the magnificent lady beckoned for Chihiro to stay. Lin gave Chihiro an assuring nod and closed the door on the way out.

The lady was relaxing in the bath and motioned for Chihiro to come closer. The young woman approached the lady cautiously.

"Do you require any other items, my lady? Perhaps bath salts or a cup of tea?"

The forest spirit just smiled. "No, young human. But I did want to speak to you."

Chihiro pointed to her person with an astonished look about her face.

"Yes, my dear. You are the only human around here. Seems you have only just arrived for your smell hasn't dissipated yet, though you have tried to cover it with expensive herbs."

Chihiro didn't know what to say. Her body was frozen in fear and would not move. The spirit picked up on this and laughed at the human before her.

"Dear one, there is no reason to be afraid. I have humans come into my forest all the time. The ones that hurt my forest I scare, but you don't seem to be that type of human. I only wish to speak with you. You may call me Lady Kaede. The head bath attendant called you Sen, but that isn't your real name."

"I am Chi-Chihiro, Lady Kaede." Chihiro made a low bow.

"Tell me, Chihiro, how did you come to our world?"

Chihiro told the spirit about her parents happening upon this place quite by accident and how they were turned into pigs. She explained how she had to work really hard to save them and how Haku and Lin had helped her. Lady Kaede listened intently rather intrigued by the whole story.

"Interesting that you came back a second time. Usually that does not happen."

"So I have been told," whispered Chihiro to herself.

"What is your relationship to the river spirit, Master Haku? He acted familiar with you."

"Relationship, Lady Kaede?" She remembered what Haku had told her in the elevator. However, she didn't get the impression Lady Kaede would hurt her. Nevertheless, Chihiro decided it was better to err on the side of caution. "He is my superior, Lady Kaede. We work together."

"That is only half true. He is very familiar with you. I saw you glancing at him and he asked you to meet him later. Nothing escapes my ears, little one. How do you know Master Haku?"

Chihiro was reluctant, but told the woman about falling into his river and being saved. Then, how he had helped her and she gave him his name back ten years ago. The spirit nodded as she took in the story Chihiro was telling.

"You know he adores you, Miss Chihiro." Lady Kaede noted the touch of pink in the human's cheeks when she mentioned this. "He values your friendship very dearly. You two share a very deep bond." Lady Kaede leaned forward resting her elbows on the rim of the large tub. "You know, some have a deep prejudice of spirits and humans being…" she paused trying to find the right word, "involved."

A shiver traveled down Chihiro's spine. She was no longer comfortable with Lady Kaede, whom seemed to pick up on the fear the human was emitting.

"Relax, Miss Chihiro. I will not harm you. I harbor no such feelings. Like I said, I don't mind humans. In fact, I was very much in love with one a long time ago. It was before I married my husband. He was a fine human and would take care of animals in my forest." Her eyes looked distant as her face filled with sorrow. "Alas, others did not understand our affection for each other. Because of uncertainty and my pride, I turned the man away and I have regretted that action."

Chihiro was relieved that the forest spirit would not make her into dinner, but was moved by the tragic tale. What the woman had just confided to her made Chihiro feel heart broken. "My apologies, Lady Kaede."

Lady Kaede came out of her memories and looked up at Chihiro. "That was centuries ago, little one. But, should you continue your friendship with the river spirit, you have my blessing." Chihiro remained silent.

Everyone seemed to match her with Haku. She had, what many would say, an infatuation with him. Her thoughts and daydreams often reverted to the dragon boy. Over the last few years, the daydreams declined as every day life took over and adulthood began. _You're in love with a dream. Move on with your life._ Those were the phrases she would tell herself. Maybe that was why she was overcome with excitement and emotion when she saw him waiting by the river. Maybe that was a sign that she hadn't been that foolish. Still, she didn't want to embarrass herself in he didn't reciprocate what she had for him. She certainly didn't want to lose his friendship if things went sour. All these thoughts were swimming in her head and muddling everything.

"Miss Chihiro, could you grab my robe and have Master Haku summoned. I am refreshed and ready to dine with my husband."

Chihiro shook off her thoughts and accommodated the noble spirited. Haku wasn't long in his arrival and took Lady Kaede and her husband to their rooms. Seeing that their job was finished, Lin rounded up the girls to get some dinner.

They arrived in the workers' dining hall where the delicious scent of food wafted to Chihiro's nose. She knew Haku would be disappointed if she ate without him and decided to sit beside Lin.

"You're not going to eat? You'll be starving later, Sen. You really need to eat something," urged the older woman.

"Actually, Haku asked me to eat with him."

Lin grinned her usual teasing grin and nudged Chihiro. "So, meeting with dragon boy later, huh? Will there be candles with this dinner?"

"No, of course not." She suddenly became interested in the grain on the wooden table. "I don't know."

"By the way, what was that in the meadow earlier today?" Lin was satisfied on teasing Chihiro since Haku wasn't anywhere to be found.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't feign ignorance with me, Sen. I know what I saw."

Chihiro remembered their tumble in the flowers from earlier that day. It had been awkward but pleasant. "I pushed Haku and we fell. Simple as that."

"Seemed to me, you were enjoying a closeup view of each other's noses." Lin took a final sip of her water and gathered her dishes. "Come on. Your precious Haku will be finishing his rounds and we don't want you to be late.

Haku walked up to the female sleeping quarters and sat on the balcony. His interaction with Lady Kaede still played over in his mind. _Too comfortable._ He told himself. He would have to be careful in the future to keep his interactions with Chihiro to a minimum during operating hours. He knew Yubaba was right and didn't like admitting it. The old witch could be manipulative and difficult, but she knew what she was talking about.

He heard movement behind him and turned to see Lin and Chihiro enter the room. Chihiro gave him a smile as she walked out to him. Lin just shook her head and began to spread out her futon.

Relieved that Lin had decided to refrain from her sharp comments, Haku transformed and nodded for Chihiro to climb on. She complied, and they flew off toward the little town near the bath house.

They touched down in just outside of the town and walked through the streets. Haku directed Chihiro to a food stall and took a seat beside her. The frog spirit cooking greeted them and placed a bowl full of ramen soup in front of them.

"I thought you would probably want something besides bath house food." He began eating the contents in his bowl as Chihiro looked unsure. "You don't like ramen?"

"It's not that, I love ramen."

He could tell there was something she was trying to work out in her mind. It suddenly struck him and he began to laugh. "You won't turn into a pig if you eat it. You have permission this time. I have brought you here and it is my treat for tonight. Enjoy yourself as my dinner guest."

She picked up the chopsticks and began to eat her dinner. It was the best bowl of ramen she had ever eaten.

They walked leisurely through the streets and later found themselves in the gardens beside the bath house. It was late and the guests were leaving or heading off to private rooms, so no one bothered the two friends as they walked down the moonlit paths.

"You haven't said much," Chihiro said.

"Neither have you," noted Haku. "Is something bothering you?"

"No. You?"

"Yes, actually."

Chihiro's eyebrows raised. "Have I done something wrong? If Lady Kaede wasn't pleased with her service, then I'll try better next time."

"Oh, no, it's not about work. But, since we are on the subject of Lady Kaede, I'll ask. Did she say anything to bother you?"

"No. She was really nice. What were you going to say?"

Haku looked around before he addressed her again. I could've have put you in danger tonight. I don't like to say it, but Yubaba has a point. In order for you to stay safe, I must limit my contact with you during operating hours. Lady Kaede is a very keen spirited. Hardly anything escapes her notice. Thankfully, she is a benevolent spirit and doesn't mind humans and spirits having…" He paused unsure of what to say. "Having relationships. But, there are some will enter into this establishment who will exert their power. The last thing I want is for you get hurt."

Chihiro nodded her head. This made sense to her and she didn't want to be any trouble to her friends. "Will I still get to see you when the house is closed."

"Of course. Even Yubaba said we could do what we wanted in our free time. Are you afraid I'll abandon you all together?"

"Well, yes. I know it is silly, but I couldn't bare to have you forget about me. You're my closest friend."

He hugged his human to reassure her. "Silly girl. I haven't once forgotten you. I have held a dear spot for you ever since you fell in my river."

Touched by his words, Chihiro smiled at her dragon friend. Haku was taken by how her eyes glistened in the moonlight and how she looked standing among the flowers.

His dreamlike state didn't go unnoticed by Chihiro. She had been naïve to think that she only desired friendship with the spirit standing in the flower garden. There was a look in his eyes that she had only caught glimpses of. They made her elated and nervous all at once. Remembering Lady Kaede's blessing, she gave him a peck on the cheek. The startled Haku looked down at the girl. Deciding that there was no better time than that moment, he bent his head down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I have been waiting for a long time to do that," he admitted quietly.

"Me too."

"Come, it's time to get you to bed and Lin will be looking for you."

Chihiro agreed and entered a side entrance of the bath house. They walked with some distance between them incase a lingering guest was still about. It wasn't until they reached the female sleeping quarters that they made any contact. They were exchanging goodbyes when the screen door slid open and a very cocky Lin stuck her head out into the corridor.

"I'm glad you're finally back. How was your lip lock amongst the hydrangeas?"

"You saw that?" Chihiro was sputtering.

"Sure did. I am just glad you finally did something about this awkward tension between you two."

"You were being nosey as usual, weasel," remarked Haku. "Perhaps, you would like to see the inside of a dragon's digestive system."

"I'd like to see you try it, slippery serpent," barked Lin.

Chihiro was standing in the middle of the battle of words and didn't care for it. She was tired, and the bickering was giving her a headache. She decided to end it by throwing Haku off guard by kissing him on the cheek. When she saw he was too dazed to move, she shoved Lin into the room and shut the door.

Lin began to ask a million questions about the course of the evening, to which Chihiro humored her b answering. Meanwhile, Haku meandered down the corridor to his quarters smiling to himself.


	8. Chapter 8: Conflicted

Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't updated in a few days. I couldn't bring myself to write or really do anything after some things that have come up. But, I am so glad that I logged on and read the reviews. I am so glad you all like this story, so I will try to finish it for you all.

-TeacherKS

Chapter 8:

Lin and Chihiro sat on the balcony in the silver moonlight. The other females were sound asleep unaware of the of the quiet giggling being done. Even though Chihiro was twenty-one, she still enjoyed gossiping and 'girl talk.' Lin, who was even older, enjoyed it as well. She was always staying on top of the latest gossip around the place. Once Haku left, she pulled Chihiro out to the balcony and shut the screen door to give them some privacy.

"So, was that your first kiss?" The woman was almost more excited than Chihiro.

"I guess it was," the young woman giggled.

Lin wasn't surprised. "So, what was it like? Is his tongue forked like most serpentine creatures?"

Chihiro whacked her friend with a pillow as Lin laughed at her own joke. "No," she replied. "It was sweet. I didn't think something like this would happen. I knew Haku was fond of me, but I had no clue until Lady Kaede told me."

Lin sighed and rolled her eyes. "Geez, Sen, I knew it would happen eventually. That man has waited at that river bed every day, at the exact same time, for the past ten years. That's the annoying thing about dragons, they may be cunning, but they are awfully devoted."

"Cunning? Haku doesn't seem sneaky and underhanded."

"Well, he isn't like that so much now. Yubaba knew that about dragons. That was why she put that slug in him in the first place. She knew he was better at doing her dirty work than she was. After you left, he became more tolerable. I grew to like him a little. He was alone for the most part, so I decided to watch out for him. I knew I had to after seeing him hurt a couple of times."

"Really?" Chihiro was confused because they traded insults most of the time. "How did he get hurt?"

"There were some not-so-friendly customers causing trouble around the bath house. Yubaba was away, which meant Haku was left to run everything alone. He stepped in to ask them to leave. They wouldn't and started getting violent."

Chihiro was genuinely interested in the story Lin was telling. "What did he do to get them to leave?"

Lin propped her head up with one arm as she continued. "He changed into a dragon in the middle of the bath house. But, the three guys weren't backing down so easily. They were more powerful than we thought. They took him on all once. The mess was unreal! The idiots got what they deserved; one got his arm bitten clean off!"

If it had been day time, Lin could have seen Chihiro's face turn green at the grotesque affair that had been relayed to her. She felt squeamish and afraid. Did Haku do that often? Had he ever eaten someone? Lin continued her account of the ordeal.

"Anyway, after seeing their cohort's arm dangling from dragon boy's mouth, they couldn't get out of here fast enough. Haku didn't walk away without getting injured. During all the chasing and fighting, screens were smashed, rafters were broken; it looked like a storm had blown through. In all the chaos, he had gotten a piece of wood jabbed in him." Chihiro let out a small gasp and Lin began again. "He climbed the floors back up to his quarters, trailing some blood as he went. When I got there, he was trying to pull out the wood with his teeth. I pitched in to help. We finally got the wood out and I bandaged him to keep him from bleeding. After that, I felt like I had to look out for him. Yubaba certainly isn't going to."

Chihiro shook her head. "No, she definitely wouldn't care if he died. When he was sick from stealing Zeniba's seal, she seemed unfazed by his condition."

"Well, there you have it." Lin took in a deep breath. "I still tease him though, but I guess that's my way of showing motherly affection."

The two women decided it was time to bed down for the night and get some sleep. Meanwhile, a few halls away, Haku was feeling very restless.

When he was walking back to his room, he was on a high from his kiss in the garden. However, his cloud nine mood slowly dissipated as he got ready for bed. Yubaba's and Lady Kaede's voices were echoing in his head.

"Why did you kiss her?" He sat on the futon and placed his head in his hands. "I can't keep anyone from discovering my attachments. What if I let my guard down again?"

He sat quietly as he went over gruesome scenarios in his head. "It simply won't do. I shouldn't have kissed her and I shouldn't have let her stay. I should've made her go back through that old train station."

He let out a defeated huff and laid back on his futon to stare at the ceiling. After a few minutes of battling himself, he had come up with the best and most difficult decision. He would make her go back tomorrow whether she wanted to or not. There was no doubt that her parents were sick with worry by now, she would need to go back to avoid making a mess of things in that aspect of her life. But, how was he going to make her go? He couldn't very well cross the river bed.

Haku stared at the ceiling, trying to come up with a way to get her to go of her own accord. If only he could scare her somehow. Wait! That was it! He would scare her into going back to the human world. He didn't want to admit it, but this was the best idea he could come up with. Tomorrow, he would take her for a walk in the fields, act like a menacing dragon and scare her into going back. That sounded fool proof, right?

"I wish I could keep you here, Chihiro," he whispered to himself. "But, you have to go back. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you while you were here."

The morning arrived quicker than Haku wanted it to. He tossed in his covers and swore at the sun light entering the room. Because of his late night debate with himself, he hadn't gotten much sleep. Maybe about an hour or so the whole night. He was resolved in what he decided to do, but that didn't mean he wanted to do it. He was already in a bad mood and his head was throbbing from the lack of rest. Maybe, scaring her off wouldn't be such a difficult thing considering his temperament this morning. He got dressed and made his way down to the lower floors.

Everyone was bustling around and attending to daily chores. Floors were being polished and tubs being scrubbed for business later in the evening. He made his way through his routine he had almost every day. He checked in with the some of the tub staff and 'entertainment' staff. Once they were taken care of and any issues resolved, he made his way to the foreman. On each round his replies and comments were snappy and short. Needless to say, word got around the bath house to avoid Master Haku as best as possible. It was evident he was in a bad mood. Although, his moods were nothing compared to Yubaba, no one really wanted to test the waters with a dragon.

Chihiro and Lin were cleaning the private bathing room for Lady Kaede and her husband when the other two attendants mentioned Haku's irritable mood.

"Strange," Lin said to Chihiro as she leaned on her broom, "he didn't seem in a bad mood last night when he brought you back."

Chihiro peered over the rim of the tub. "He was happy when we parted ways last night. Maybe he didn't sleep well."

"Maybe, Yubaba wants him to run another errand for her and they argued about it. She can really irk him sometimes." Lin shrugged at her possible reason for Haku's ill temper and went back to sweeping.

It wasn't long until they heard the dragon's familiar voice outside of the room. The attendants stopped what they were doing, except for Chihiro who was still scrubbing the tub and unaware of his presence.

Lin observed his countenance and noted his eyebrows twisted in a scowl. "Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, and after such a blissful night, too." She grinned evilly at him and was quite satisfied when he cat her a dangerous glare. The other two attendants exchanged confused looks over the brief exchange, but thought better of it because Lin and Haku were always teasing and pestering each other.

Haku rubbed his brow and sighed at his smart mouthed coworker. "Lin, where is Chihiro? I need to see her.

Just as Lin opened her mouth, Chihiro's head popped up over the side of the tub. "I'm right here. What do you need?"

"I want to take a walk. Please, join me?"

"Listen up, Haku. You can't just take Sen out and about whenever you want. We have work to do!" Lin was not believing this. "You're such a spoiled brat."

"It won't be that long. I'll bring her right back," he lied. Lin was sure going to skin him alive when Chihiro didn't reappear when he came back, but that was something he was willing to deal with.

Chihiro climbed out of the tub and walked out of the room with Haku. Lin huffed and began sweeping so vigorously that the other two attendants decided to stay clear of her. They didn't even complain when she told them to finish scrubbing the tub.

Haku walked ahead with Chihiro trailing behind. As they traveled through the bath house, Chihiro noticed how the workers scurried away from them. Word traveled fast about Haku's ill mood that morning. She also heard a few workers whispering and commenting as they walked.

"She must have pissed him off." "I wonder what she is in trouble about? Master Haku does not look pleased."

Chihiro was not afraid of him in the least, but she had never witnessed the scene that Lin had described last night. Haku wouldn't bite anyone or tear them apart unless they were evil, right? She knew that he would never do anything to harm her, so maybe he just wanted her company so they could talk and unwind. Maybe Yubaba had set him off.

They didn't speak or did Haku turn to look at her until they were out of the bath house and well beyond the town and in the meadow.

"Haku? Why did you bring me all the way out here?" She caught his sleeve as they came to a halt beside the stone steps of the river bed.

Haku turned swiftly and caught her hand. The look in his eyes confused her. His beautiful emerald eyes were cold and his face was almost vacant. "Me letting you stay is a mistake. You must go home, now." He started pulling her toward the river bed. "This is how it has to be. You might be in danger if you stay."

Chihiro didn't like being bullied and wriggled free of his grasp. "What in the hell are you talking about? Is this about what happened last night? I thought you felt sort of the same, but clearly I misread some signals! I'll leave when I get good and ready and not before, Kohaku!"

Haku was not liking the fact that she was being so sassy. The scared little girl from ten years ago was definitely gone, and in her place stood a spunky back talking woman. Maybe he should have taken a warmer approach with her instead of acting distant and cold. At the time, he thought it would hurt less this way. He decided to go through with his plan to scare her into leaving.

"Chihiro, listen!" He was practically barking at her. "It's too dangerous here. Especially, I can't protect you from everything."

"So, I am in the way?"

He remained silent and kept his gaze on her. "I am not leaving." She crossed her arms defiantly. "If you want me to leave, you'll have to drag me out of here. But, you can't do that because of this boundary."

Little did she know, that Haku had taken this detail in account and in their arguing had backed her closer to the edge of the stone steps. She was also pushing his patience which was something he thought he would have a lot of for her. But, with the lack of sleep and the conflict going on inside him, Haku was almost close to loosing his cool.

"Do you not have anything for me?" Fire danced behind her eyes.

"No," he lied.

Hurt spread over her face and Haku was shattering on the inside. "Then what was that kiss in the garden last night? Why did you wait for me everyday since I went back?"

"It was a mistake. Not only can I not protect you, I don't want to."

None of it made any sense to her. She was angry, hurt, and confused all at once. How could this have been the same man she saw yesterday? She swung her arm and her hand made contact with Haku's cheek. A read handprint began forming almost instantly. She gasped in shock of what she had done, but he had pushed her to that brink of loosing self-control. However, that was the push Haku needed and she watched in terror as his fangs began to form and his great horns began to come out of his head. Within seconds a great dragon was before her. Would this be the moment he would bite her or eat her? She didn't think it was possible until this moment.

She stood her ground as the beast before her gave a low growl. "Go ahead. Throw a tantrum!" She was quaking on the inside as his muzzle nearly touched her nose. His great eyes leered into her. When Haku saw she wasn't moving he bared his teeth and growled a little louder. Her eyes widened at that but she still didn't budge. Maybe, she was frozen out of fear. So, he gave her the shock she needed. He opened his mouth a roared and snapped at the air. This certainly woke her legs up and she backed down the stairs. He saw that this technique was working and kept it up. Chihiro turned and stumbled through the river bed to the other side. With another mighty roar, she started running toward the abandoned train station. When she turned to look back she, she saw the dragon standing on the steps with what looked like a tear trailing down his face. His performance had really scared her and she wondered if he had control of himself when he was a dragon. Was biting and eating people and urge he couldn't help? Maybe, the garden was a mistake and he was angry about it?

She stopped running as she exited the tunnel and was standing beside the little stone statue. She fell to here knees and clung to the statue as she tried to catch her breath. Maybe going back to the spirit world was a mistake.


	9. Chapter 9: Weasel and Dragon at War

Chapter 9: The Weasel and the Dragon at War

Haku had let one tear escape. He wasn't the crying type, but what he had just done to Chihiro made him instantly regret his actions. He saw the terror in her eyes as he snapped and roared at her. She definitely wasn't coming back after that. He hadn't meant to cry, but what he had just done couldn't be taken back. Even though he had affection for her and had just kissed her last night, he knew that this was the best option for both of them. This way, no spirit could do her harm. He breathed in deep and decided to blow off some steam by flying back to the bath house.

Lin was sitting out on a balcony eating some snack before she went back to work when she noticed him. She thought it a little odd that he was flying around as crazily as he was. Surely he wouldn't do those types of maneuvers with Sen- Sen wasn't on his back. She looked down to the landscape below to see if maybe he was showing off to Sen who might be on the ground. No Sen anywhere. What did that dragon do? Instantly, suspicion arose in Lin. She had seen him fly that way before when he was angry or frustrated. What had happened between them? She knew he would come skidding into his room after his romp and quickly headed in that direction.

Haku decided he had worked out his frustration and guilt enough and thought it best to clean up before the house opened. He also needed to find another bath attendant to replace Chihiro and help Lin. He descended to his balcony and was surprised to see the doors already open. He didn't remember even opening them this morning. He came in the room rather gracefully considering his mood and transformed. He began to wash his face and had pulled off his shirt when he noticed Lin sitting at the low table drinking some sake. He made up his mind to let her speak first.

"So, where is Sen?"

"What do you mean?" he replied rather flatly.

"Don't play ignorant with me, dragon. Sen left with you, but has not returned with you. The way you were flying indicates that something has happened. Now, spill."

"I made her go back to the human world."

Lin stood dumb founded. "Made her? I don't like the sound of that. Sounds like you did something cruel."

"I did." Lin's claws were primed and ready to jump on him. She was the only one besides Yubaba that wasn't afraid of him. "It was for her own good. I scared her into going. I growled and roared and acted like a monster. If I hadn't, she would have persuaded me to let her stay. If she did that, she would be in danger. You know as well as I do not every spirit is kind to humans as Lady Kaede and her husband are. There are beings stronger than me that I cannot protect her from. Besides, she has a mother and father who love her and would miss her. How selfish would I be if I kept her here?"

Lin saw the red hand mark on his cheek and was very satisfied that Sen had gotten in a blow before she had left. Served the serpent right for being such a fool and jumping the gun. "I won't hit you because I see that has already been covered. But, I won't go without my opinion being heard. You. Are. An. Idiot. Ten years of waiting day after day. What do you do? Kiss her, which made her day, and then chase her away. You know nothing about the heart."

Haku had enough. "Like you do, Lin? Have you ever loved someone? And I don't mean just romantically. I mean deeply loving someone that you'd help them or protect them no matter what? Even if it meant sacrificing what you wanted?"

Lin stood silent. She had never known that feeling or witnessed that action before. The only time she had seen it was when Chihiro had saved Haku in the boiler room. Kamaji's words echoed in her ear. _Something you wouldn't recognize. It's called love._ Love was certainly a difficult and backward thing if it made you do things like Haku had just done. No, that couldn't be the same thing she had witnessed ten years ago.

"What you did was not an act of love. You can keep telling yourself that, but you would be lying."

Haku looked at the woman in front of him. Her fists and teeth were clenched and she looked ready to spar. "Then what would you call it, Lin?"

"Fear." She spat as she kicked over the table along with the sake. "Your afraid of your own insecurities. I am done talking. If I stay here much longer, I'll kill you and that would be an act of anger." She stomped out of the room.

Maybe she was right. Lin had shown him affection in her own way so maybe she wasn't as loveless as he thought. Someone who didn't know love or compassion wouldn't have befriended him and looked out for him like she had after Chihiro left. But, it was too late. He had committed his transgression and had to live with it. He just hoped Chihiro would be fine.

Chihiro got up from her spot beside the stone statue. She took some rocks in her hands and began to throw them at the old building in front of her.

"I hate you!" She cried, but she didn't really mean it. She was just overcome with anger. "You idiot! What was all of that? Was I getting the wrong impression or does he have split personalities?"

She made up her mind to go back to her house and stopped short when her foot landed on a rather sharp stone. "Ugh! He could have at least given me my normal clothes!" Barefoot and oddly dressed Chihiro suffered the hike back to the neighborhood. She hoped her parents would not be home to question her attire.

To her relief, no one was home. She wondered what day it was as she went into the kitchen. A note was on the counter.

 _Dear Chihiro,_

 _We won't be home until later today incase you come back from your stay with friends. See you around five this evening if you are home._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

"Oh, good. I've only been gone for a couple of days. I may not go back there at all. I don't want to be gobbled up by a dragon with mood swings."

She went upstairs to bathe and change clothes before her parents got home. She tried to get Haku's behavior out of her mind but it didn't work. What in the world was going on with him? She went to her room and tucked the bath attendant's clothes under her mattress so that her mother wouldn't find them. She was just about to listen to some music when she noticed the drawings on her desk. She was angry all over again and shoved them into a drawer. "I hope Lin tears him apart."

That evening, the Oginos came home and were happy to see Chihiro coming down the stairs.

"Hello, dear. I remembered you were coming home in a couple of days, but wasn't sure exactly when. Did you have a good time?"

Chihiro's long face indicated that she hadn't.

"Well, I am glad you're home. It didn't seem fair that you had just arrived just to take off again. We hardly get to see you since you went off to college," said her father.

"Chihiro, dear, you looked troubled. Do you want to talk about it?"

She debated on the best way to talk about Haku with her parents, so she changed the setting and characters a little. "It's about a guy."

Mr. Ogino's face twisted in fatherly dismay as Mrs. Ogino waved at him to calm down. "Chihiro is twenty-one. If she wants to have a boyfriend, then she is plenty old enough. I was getting a little worried that she didn't have one for so long."

"Geez, thanks, mother."

"I didn't mean it in an offensive way. I just meant that you never really expressed an interest in dating and I was beginning to worry that you needed a little fun. But, continue. What seems to be the trouble?"

"I have known this guy since we were young. And we have always had this close friendship. A bond, really. I thought things were about to take a different turn and that we were heading into something more than friends. He even kissed me."

"I don't think I want to hear this." Mrs. Ogino shushed her husband.

"But, today, he treated me so harshly. Pretty much told me not to be around. Where he is from, things with his job can be difficult, so I thought he was just in a bad mood. He pretty much demanded me to go."

Mrs. Ogino sat and thought. Mr. Ogino remarked on how lousy the guy sounded. Finally, her mother spoke. "If you both have known each other and have had a close friendship like you said, he can't be afraid of moving into a romantic type of relationship alone. You said he had a difficult job? What does he do?"

"Well, it's more of where he is from. He says it can be dangerous."

"Sometimes people do things because they are scared. Maybe he just didn't want you to get hurt."

"If he is surrounded by danger, then maybe it is better this way," Mr. Ogino added.

"You are not helping, dear," Mrs. Ogino remarked to her husband. "Give him a minute, Chihiro. You calm down and let him calm down so you both can talk about, then see if you can come to an agreement."

Chihiro felt a tad better about the situation, but wished Haku had talked to her to begin with instead of acting like a rabid beast. Maybe he was scared of someone hurting her because of their relationship, friendship or more. "Thanks, mom. I'll wait it out and go see him tomorrow."

"Where does he live, Chihiro?"

Uh-oh. She didn't know what to say. She had to think quickly. "Oh. He isn't too far away. Where he lives is in the next town over. I was planning on visiting and staying with some friends from college who live there. We were planning a beach trip as well." Lie, lie, lie.

"That sounds fun dear. I was hoping to see more of you while you were on break, but I see this is important, making amends with your friend. Plus, you should have fun during the summer. You haven't taken a summer off from college since you started."

"Thanks, mom."

"How long will you be visiting your friends and be at the beach, dear?"

"Maybe a few weeks. Three I guess."

The night was spent talking and watching television with her parents. She couldn't remember the last time they had done something so mundane together. If this thing worked out with Haku, how was she going to tell them her significant other was a dragon spirit of the former Kohaku River? She'd cross that bridged when she got there. She wasn't even sure she could go back to the spirit world. The first time had been by accident, the second time was luck. Would the third time be a disappointment or destiny?

She kissed her parents good night and packed another bag with toiletries and a few small items. She was still angry with Haku, but she would go back and discuss the recent occurrence with him. She would get to the bottom of his behavior and try to resolve the issue. Maybe they could salvage their friendship. Maybe their kiss was a little too fast. She ran her hands through her hair as she stared up at the ceiling.

The bath house was in full swing and everyone could feel the tension in the air between Haku and Lin. The other workers inquired after the human girl as they did not see her nor smell her.

"She went back home,' Lin replied. "And, it's all that snake's fault."

The insult, which Haku usually ignored, dug a little deeper this particular night. He turned on Lin and grabbed her by the collar. "Listen, weasel. I warned you. Now your are about to take a tour of my stomach."

Lin was not moved nor did she flinch. "Snake, will you swallow me whole, or chew first?"

"How bout, I fly as high as I can, tossing you about in the air, then forget to catch you, allowing you to plummet toward the earth below?"

"Empty threats." She pushed him away from her.

Haku was just about to retaliate when Lady Kaede walked by. She had taken notice of the two friends' exchanges and the absence of the human. "Dear Lin, could you spare some time to attend to our bath. I really liked the formula that was used last night. Could you get that one again?"

Lin bowed and headed toward the private bathing room. Lady Kaede faced Haku. "Master Haku, I feel that you and I should discuss something in private. Will you come with me?"

Haku silently nodded and followed the forest spirit. Lady Kaede shut the screens to the room and walked over to Haku.

"Young one, the human, Miss Chihiro, isn't here. Something has happened between you two that has caused a strain in your friendship with Lin."

"You are very perceptive Lady Kaede."

"Tell me what has Lin so angry."

"Chihiro went back to the human world…"

"And you made her go with some terrifying method."

"Yes, Lady Kaede."

The forest spirit nodded. "Haku, don't make the same mistake I did because of fear. Find a solution and don't live in 'what if' later down the road. Whatever becomes of you and Miss Chihiro, you have my blessing. Be her friend, or more. Just don't do something you will regret forever."

"I'm afraid it's too late, Lady Kaede. I really bared my teeth."

"I see. Well, I refuse to believe she would just abandon you. Love forgives. I am going to spend time with my husband now. If you do get another chance, take it, Master Haku."

Haku just wanted to go to his room after everything. He retired to his room and asked one of the workers to find Lin and send her to him.

Lin begrudgingly entered the office and sat in chair opposite from Haku. "Are you going to eat me where there aren't any witnesses?"

"No. I am not. I called you up here to say that I was wrong."

Lin blinked in unbelief. "I must be hallucinating. Did you just say you were wrong?"

He nodded and added, "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have treated Chihiro so harshly. She and I should have had a discussion instead. So, you had every right to be angry."

"Apology accepted. Now, let me have some of your food. As a way to make amends, I find it only fair."

The two of them ate in silence.


	10. Chapter 10: Making Amends

Chapter 10: Making Amends

The alarm clock went of at 5a.m. Chihiro got up early so that her parents wouldn't question why she hadn't taken a cab or asked one of them to take her over to the next town. She left a little note on the counter saying she had decided to leave early and headed out the door.

The path was shady under the trees and rather cool, but the sun would be up soon and it would be sticky and hot. Another reason why she left early in the morning. She passed the tiny stone shrines and whacked at weeds with a limb she had found. It wasn't until she came to the stone statue and the tunnel entrance that she hesitated. Maybe she shouldn't. No. She shook her head. No matter how the dragon roared or snapped. She was not going to show fear. The wind in the tunnel seemed to be drawing her in. She started walking.

She wasn't exactly in a hurry. The kiss and argument that transpired between them was still bothering her. Maybe, she would avoid him for a couple of days. Let him get comfortable with her being there, then approach him when he seemed calm. That seemed better. Best not poke the beast.

She thought of how much he had changed. He had always been serious and a little snappy, but she the only time he had ever snapped at her was when he had swallowed Zaniba's seal and got sick. How powerful and frightening he looked before her yesterday when he drove her away. It sent a shiver down her spine and she wondered if that was another reason Yubaba controlled him. Was he more powerful than her? What could he really do if he wanted?

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed coming to the end of the tunnel and through the sitting area. The early light of dawn was spreading over the hills and filling the meadow with golden light. The colorful array of wildflowers lifted their heads to the sweet welcoming dawn as Chihiro walked toward the river bed.

She crossed river bed, which was now receding into a trickle and walked up the stony steps. There was no one waiting for her this time and the little town laid before her. The stalls were closed, but the aroma of food still hung in the hair. Chihiro pulled out a cereal bar from her bag and began munching on it.

The sky was getting brighter as Chihiro stood in front of the looming bath house. Going in through the main entrance would probably not be the best idea. Instead, she made her way to the little side garden and towards the gate that led to the stairs. Once again, she descended down the stairs and to the boiler room. The room was cozy even when the furnaces were off. On top of his platform was Kamaji. He was in a light sleep so he heard when someone entered his domain.

"Lin, is that you?" The spider like spirit raised up and peered over the platform to see Chihiro sitting on the floor. "Ah, so it is my long lost granddaughter, come to see her ailing grandpa."

Chihiro's corners of her mouth turned up in a slight smile. "I'm your only granddaughter, and you aren't ailing. You are fit and as sharp as a fiddle, Kamaji."

Kamaji chuckled to himself as he climbed down from his perch. "I am surprised you came back so soon after your lover's quarrel with Master Haku."

"Lover's quarrel?" She was shocked. They were friends who got caught up in their reunion and kissed. She would have hardly called them anything more. She did love him, but was she in love with him? Was he in love with her? They had grown up apart for ten years. People change quite a bit. "It was definitely a quarrel, but not between lover's. And why did you not think I was coming back so soon?"

Kamaji chuckled again. "Lin came down here and told me everything. I had to listen her curse Haku, and coming from the mouth of a woman. I heard those two had some tension up in the bath house. From what was told to me, it was going to get ugly before our esteemed forest spirit stepped in. We took bets on how long you'd be gone. I thought surely two days. I guess I owe the cook a pack of cigarettes."

"You were taking bets!" Chihiro was shocked.

Kamaji grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Kamaji, what is your opinion? I came back to talk to Haku, but I don't know if that's such a good idea. He acted so beastly. It shook me. The Haku I met was not the Haku that was growling and roaring in front of me."

Kamaji patted Chihiro on the head as if she were still the little girl, then took her hand. "You and Haku are very different now to be sure. You have done some growing up in two different worlds. I am sure what he did was because he wanted to protect you. He knew you wouldn't go without a debate after arriving so soon. Maybe, that was his way of protecting you and himself." Chihiro looked up at Kamaji. How could that be protecting her or Haku? Kamaji seemed to read her expression and explained further. "Haku doesn't have many friends. You, Lin, and myself are it. He is not use to having to protect someone. Like it or not, you are not like Lin or me. We can handle ourselves in this world because we are apart of it. You are not. You stick out with that human smell of yours, so you would be an easy target. Also, Haku has never had a deep attachment to anyone before. All this is new to him. He doesn't know how to handle his emotions. You might have noticed vacant or cold looks he gives to some of the staff." She nodded her head. "I bet Haku thought it was best to make you go rather than suffer the pain of knowing harm would possibly come to you."

Chihiro took all of what Kamaji said in. She sat there for a few minutes and finally made up her mind to confront Haku. When she turned relay her decision, she saw the boiler man had fallen asleep. She smiled softly as she removed her flip flops and changed into her work uniform. She grabbed her bag up again and exited the boiler room.

She checked to make sure no one was still about and began to travel through the bath house to the hall Haku's room was on. She was climbing the last steps when she noticed some of the entertainers leaving some of the private rooms. She hastened her speed to avoid being seen. She didn't want anyone reaching Yubaba or Haku before she completed her mission at hand. She finally made to his door, which she found unlocked and stepped into his office. Everything was quiet and in place. She opened the door to his bedroom and tiptoed in making sure to close the door behind her.

Haku, who hadn't slept well all night, was aware of someone entering. He thought maybe it was Lin coming to check on him. He stayed where he was. The footsteps came closer to his futon and stopped. This wasn't Lin. Lin would have said something by now. Plus, this didn't have Lin's scent. This smelled like a fresh human. Chihiro. He rolled over and sat up. He opened his mouth to say something, but Chihiro stopped him.

"We need to talk about yesterday."

"I did it for your own good, Chihiro."

"Kohaku." She used his full name. "Are you my friend?"

"Of course. You are my dearest friend, Chihiro. All I care about is your safety."

"Then, why did you treat me so harshly? You are playing with my mind, Haku. You're elated to see me. Then, you kiss me. And, next thing I know, you are scaring the wits out of me and driving me back to the human world. That doesn't sound like a good friend. Sounds like someone who doesn't know how to deal with unfamiliar emotions."

Haku sat silent for a moment. "Chihiro, I thought it better than the possibility of-"

"Of what? Getting hurt at the hands of an evil being? How about you let me make that decision and we come to some sort of agreement or compromise?"

Haku nodded and Chihiro stuck out her hand. Haku took it and shook her hand. "Now," she started, "I am going to stay here a bit. My parents think that I'm on a trip, which is partly true. So, you have me for three weeks. Think you can protect me that long?"

"Yes, but you have to do as I say, Chihiro. If I tell you to stay clear of a particular area or spirit, you have to do so. I don't care what Yubaba says. You're staying here so I can keep a close eye on you."

Chihiro was feeling better about the situation and started over to the cabinet to retrieve the extra futon. She unfolded it beside Haku's and situated herself under the covers. Haku watched the young woman as she got comfortable. "Did you and Lin ever make amends?"

"We did that a few hours ago. Right before, Lady Kaede left, actually."

Haku was about to salvage what little sleep he had left when he felt Chihiro's hand on his cheek. She brought her forehead to his, their noses barely touching. "Don't worry, Haku. Nothing will happen. If anything should, we know that Lady Kaede will be an ally."

She was so close to him. Was she even aware of what she was doing when she was close to him? He didn't act on his impulses this time. Kissing and making up was not something he wanted to try just yet. He had upset her and confused her with every action up to this point. Actions such as those would only complicate things further. He was content just laying in the early morning watching her doze off. Her hand began to slide down his face. He gingerly placed it on the futon and started drifting himself.

The next time he woke up, it was later in the morning; almost noon. There was a banging at the door. Haku shuffled over to the door and cracked it open. He was a little groggy from lack of sleep and was not keen on having his slumber disturbed. There, on the other side of the door, was Lin.

Lin was about to say something when she caught that distinct smell. "She's back? Where is she?"

Haku shushed Lin and maneuvered quietly to the office side of the door.

"She's in there?" Lin looked him up and down. His hair was tangled and to one side and his eyes looked tired. "Did you decide to makeup?" Her eyebrows were dancing up and down.

"It's not like that," he hissed. "She came in just after dawn. We worked everything out without getting complicated."

Lin slapped Haku lightly on the shoulder. "You know I love teasing you. But, you cant deny the two of you are going to end up together. I feel it."

Haku rubbed his forehead. "What did you need, Lin? I would rather go back to sleep."

"Yubaba wanted to see you. Said we would be having another important guest. She wants to head up preparations again."

Haku huffed. He was so tired and needed an off day. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He closed the door behind Lin and locked it. He then peeled off his night shirt and walked into the washroom. He cleaned up and went to the cabinets on the other side of the room to get some fresh clothes.

He heard Chihiro stirring and squatted beside her futon. "Listen, Yubaba is back and wants to speak with me. Lin will be bringing some breakfast up here later. Go ahead and eat; I don't know how long I'll be. Don't open the door for anyone. Lin has a key to let herself in. Got it?"

Chihiro nodded and drifted back to sleep. Haku began ascending the floors to Yubaba.

He entered her office where he saw her scratching on some papers.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did. Lady Kaede left a few minutes ago and said that her service was superb. Thank you for taking care of everything." Haku replied with a simple nod. "We have another prominent guest coming. Not as powerful as Lady Kaede and her husband, but powerful nonetheless. And a tad temperamental."

"Who is it, Yubaba?"

Yubaba grinned for she knew he was not going to like the answer. "Princess Tomiko. You know how fond she is of you."

Haku wasn't afraid of many things, but he avoided Princess Tomiko like the plague. Ever since her first visit to the bath house, he made sure to avoid her. And he made sure none of the workers showed her which hall his room was on. The girl was vengeful, bratty, and completely obsessed with him. She was the product of being spoiled. She had even tried to throw herself at him. No matter how much he avoided her, she would always catch him in the tub area or walking down one of the private room halls.

"You can't be serious."

"I knew you would be thrilled. We haven't seen her in a while. Her parents are trying to secure a match for her. I am sure she will mention it to you when she arrives. You are more than just a bath house manager, you know."

"Please tell me that I don't have to keep close contact with her."

Yubaba laughed heartily. "No. Just make the preparations and check in with her from time to time. Really, Kohaku, god of the Kohaku river, are you afraid of that spoiled brat?"

"Not scared. I just like to keep my contact to a minimum. You know what happened the last time she was here."

Yubaba smiled, but to be honest, the whole ordeal had been a messy situation. Princess Tomiko had ambushed Kohaku in one of the linen closets and when he resisted, Tomiko went on a rampage. She tore screens and threw food. She even threw workers. Yubaba knew Haku could handle Tomiko, but preferred not to risk the wrath of her parents by biting her in two.

"When will the typhoon be making her appearance?"

"A week."

"Good. That gives me time to prepare my hiding spots." He was about to leave when he stopped. "Yubaba, I want to take today off."

"I just told you who was coming and you want to take the day off?"

"Just today. I would be at my best if I had a day off to gather myself."

Yubaba placed a finger to the side of her face. "Fine. Just today. Tomorrow you make everything ready for Princess Tomiko. And, if I were you, I would leave Chihiro and Lin off this job. Give them some duck spirits to attend to. I hate to think what Princess Tomiko would do to my business if she knew you and the human had a thing going."

Haku bowed and turned to leave. He sprinted back to his room where he found Lin and Chihiro eating breakfast at the table. He grabbed his bowl of porridge and began eating.

After sometime of silence, Lin spoke up. "What did Yubaba say?"

"Princess Tomiko is coming. She'll be here in five days."

"Are you serious? I don't know why Yubaba tolerates her."

Haku knew why. Princess Tomiko's family were very rich. Money was why Yubaba allowed her to come into the bath house.

"Is Princess Tomiko difficult?" inquired Chihiro.

"Difficult isn't the word," retorted Lin. "She's a downright b-"

"Displeasure," Haku finished.

"What makes her so awful?"

"She throws tantrums, and things, and workers if she doesn't get her way. And, Haku won't give her her way." Lin eyed Haku who had his head in his hands.

"Yubaba doesn't want you or Chihiro near her. You two will be taking on easy customers on the lower floors."

"What does Lin mean, you won't give Princess Tomiko her way?"

Lin piped up. "I mean, she is obsessed with Haku. She practically throws herself at him and pesters him and the staff when she is here. Haku avoids her like the plague. I don't blame him. She is a b-"

"Horrible, vain creature," Haku finished. "She is very jealous and powerful, so stay out of her way when she comes." Haku finished his breakfast and placed the bowl on the tray. "Now, let us get off the subject of Tomiko the Terrible and talk about today. Yubaba gave me the day off, and since I am the bath house manager, I am giving Chihiro the day off."

"And what do I get, Master Haku?" Lin sat with her arms crossed and lip stuck out.

Haku scratched the back of his head. "What do you mean?"

"Stingy reptile. Do I not get a day to myself?"

"After Tomiko leaves, I promise. She only stays two or three days. You can wait that long, right?"

Lin stuck out her tongue and snatched the tray and stomped out of the room.

"What are we going to do?" Chihiro was really curious at what her friend planned to do today.

"I thought we could go to Swamp Bottom, then maybe swimming after."

Chihiro's eyes lit up with delight. She flung her arms around Haku's neck and squeezed him.

"Oh, that would be wonderful, Haku. I would love to see Granny and No Face!"

Haku smiled because he had just made his human happy. He watched as Chihiro ran around with her toothbrush sticking out of her mouth while simultaneously brushing her hair.

"She is a beautiful, mess," he thought.

Chihiro caught his warm smile and smiled brightly back at him. In that moment, she unknowingly made his knees weak.

He transformed on his balcony and in no time, the two friends were flying to Swamp Bottom.


	11. Chapter 11: Zeniba

Author's Note: So, my second job has started up again. I am a part time office worker, and in the mornings, I work as a reading interventionist at a school. I have 10 kindergarteners and 1 second grader. Yeah, it's pretty involved. For those who don't know what that is, I'll explain. Kids that are struggling come to me for more one-on-one instruction. I love it, but miss fulltime teaching. I do a lot of phonemic awareness, phonological awareness, and rhyming words with kindergarten. I love the mechanics of reading. It is so great when the kids are having fun because they think they are playing a game, but they are really learning. My husband and I are also packing to move into our own apartment, that's keeping us occupied. And my grandmother, whom I live with currently, is not doing well. So, within all this chaos, I will try to update in a timely fashion when I am not lesson prepping, moving, and checking on my nana.

Chapter 11: Zeniba

Chihiro clung to Haku's horns as they soared through the air. He wasn't the dragon he had been ten years ago. He was larger and his horns were bigger. That made sense that the dragon part of him would grow as he grew. It was a silent ride as they traveled to their destination. She buried her face in Haku's teal mane and breathed in. He smelled of water. More specifically, how the air smelled on a muggy, summer day after the rain. It was one of her favorite smells. Everyone at the bath house smelled of sweat or herbs, except for Yubaba. She smelled of strong perfume. But, Haku smelled of air after rain. His soft mane blew against her face as she closed her eyes and breathed him in.

Haku didn't mind the woman sitting on him. He never took anyone out flying. He had only taken Lin out once, but that was entirely by accident. She had been applying ointment to an injury when she hit a spot that really hurt. He took off in an attempt to escape, not realizing she had grabbed on to him. Before Lin knew it, she was flying above the bath house. After that, she swore she would never fly. Her feet were meant for the ground and that was exactly where she'd stay. During the accidental flight, Lin had grabbed hair and jerked at his horns. That was a tad uncomfortable. Chihiro, however, didn't pinch, pull, or yank.

It was only an hour and a half later that they reached their destination. Haku came to a graceful landing as Chihiro jumped to the ground and started racing up the path. Haku ran to catch up to his excited human.

"Do you think Zeniba will recognize me?"

"I'm sure she will. Zeniba does not forget people so easily."

They slowed their pace as the cottage came into view. The chimney was smoking steadily toward the sky and the smell of cookies found its way into Chihiro's nostrils. It reminded her of visiting her real grandmother when she was a child. She thought it was so nice for Haku to bring her to see Zeniba and No Face. She knew he was very busy at the bath house and that he had a lot to prepare for Princess Tomiko. She was touched that he would take time to bring her here.

"Thank you, Haku."

He looked down at her. Her slimmed, feminine face with its rosy cheeks were beaming at him. Her hair was a tangled mess from their windy flight. Even still, he wanted to run his hands through it and kiss her smiling face. He smiled at her and took her hand.

"I would do anything for you, Chihiro."

Chihiro patted his hand. "I would do anything for you, too. You are my dearest friend," she beamed.

They resumed their walking to the cottage. The door opened upon their arrival and Zeniba's voice was heard beckoning them in.

"Haku, I haven't heard from you in months. How is my nephew?"

Zeniba's face turned in a wide smile as she spotted Haku's traveling companion. "Oh, Chihiro!" She practically flew across the room to the young woman and engulfed her in a huge hug. "You have become such a beautiful young woman! Hasn't she gotten beautiful, Haku?" The witch noted the silence coming from Haku. _He is in love._

"Come, come. Have some cookies. I knew Haku was bringing a visitor, but I supposed it was Boh. I didn't know it was my favorite granddaughter."

Chihiro helped herself to some cookies as she sat with Zeniba at the table. No Face was munching on some cookies while listening to the human talk about what she had been up to over the past ten years. Zeniba listened intently and was fascinated by the young woman's narrative.

"I am glad you have done well for yourself, dear. You have turned into a fine young lady. Any gentleman callers, though?"

Haku's attention was caught by the witch's question. Chihiro went unfazed by the question.

"Oh, no. I have been really busy with my studies and spending time with friends. I haven't really had boyfriends."

The lump in Haku's throat softened. Zeniba shifted in her chair and began to change the subject. "Haku, have you spoken with Boh about living with me?"

Haku nodded. Chihiro looked up from her glass of milk. "Why would Boh come to live with you, Zeniba?"

Zeniba and Haku exchanged a brief look. Haku nodded for Zeniba to continue with the answer. She took a deep sip of her tea and proceeded to speak.

"Yubaba has been going downhill for quite some time. Because she uses powerful magic that she steals, her body has been deteriorating for quite some time. She is very good at hiding it from everyone, however she can't hide it from me. I can feel her diminishing quickly. I told her that I would take care of Boh."

"And I stayed at the bath house to help protect the workers from unwanted spirits. I could feel her power weakening quickly as well. Stealing magic is dangerous business and doesn't go without consequences. I told her I would stay on if she promised to leave me out of her dirty work. In the state she is in, she can't afford to let me go. I am her only defense if something goes wrong."

Chihiro absorbed the news with a somber look. Zeniba's deeds had caught up with her and at the expense of her life. "Does Boh know of his mother's condition?"

Haku spoke up. "He knows his mother is sick and he might be coming to live with Zeniba, but he doesn't know that Yubaba will die. We decided we would tell him after her passing instead of worrying him."

"When were you going to tell me?"

Zeniba took the young woman's hand. "I am sure Haku was going to tell you soon."

"What will become of the bath house? What about all the workers?"

Haku took a sip of tea. "I agreed to take over ownership of the bath house. I practically run it now. The workers will be taken care of and given the option of staying or leaving. I won't keep anyone against their will. I will go through all Yubaba's contracts to find lost names, if I have to. Plus, I will pay them according to their job."

"Sounds like you have got it all figured out. Is that why you weren't worried about Yubaba when we were in the meadow?" Haku answered with a nod.

Zeniba took Chihiro's hand and rubbed it sympathetically. "Oh, I am so sorry dear. I have turned this happy visit into a solemn one. Let's do something outside to lighten the mood."

The old woman grabbed a basket of gardening tools and a wide brimmed sun hat. Haku and Chihiro followed her out to the garden. Chihiro and Haku began to pull weeds as Zeniba planted some bulbs and No Face began to water a nearby bed of vegetables.

Pretty soon, Haku and Chihiro were covered in dirt and sweat as the bright light of the sun turned golden in the late afternoon. Zeniba pumped some water into a clean bucket and gave them each a ladle to drink from. Haku rinsed of his hands under the pump followed by Chihiro.

"I am quite hungry. Would you like to join us for dinner? I am sure No Face has it ready by now."

"Actually," replied Haku, "I promised to take Chihiro somewhere else."

"I see. Well, you can take it to go." The witch disappeared inside the house and returned with a basket of food.

"It smells wonderful, Granny! What's inside?" Chihiro's stomach was yearning for the food.

"It's No Face's specialty. It's beef stew with fresh bread." The witch handed the basket to Chihiro and pulled her into a hug. "Visit again soon, dear. Don't forget about your dear granny."

"How could I? I promise to have Haku bring me in a few days."

Haku was once again, in dragon form and Chihiro climbed on his back. In seconds, they were off and waving goodbye to Zeniba and No Face below. The watery landscape below transitioned into dryer meadows and then forests with a small stream gently gliding through the shade.

Haku found a small clearing beside the stream to land. Chihiro jumped to the ground with basket in hand as Haku changed back to his human-like form. They sat in the cool grass as they dug out the contents of the basket. The stew was delicious, as was the bread. Chihiro gobbled down every bit of her portion as Haku finished his. They cleaned the containers in the stream and wiped them dry with the cloth.

The sun still had some golden rays shining through the leaves casting dappled shadows onto the floor of the clearing. Chihiro sat with her legs in the stream as Haku laid in the grass.

"Would you like to swim, now?"

Chihiro turned to Haku whose eyes were closed and arms were behind his head.

"I suppose. However, I didn't bring a bathing suit. I didn't bring one with me from home, even though I told my parents I was going on a trip to the beach. I completely forgot in all my excitement."

"Bathing suit?" Haku's brows furrowed at this new word. "What is this garment?"

Chihiro looked at him in disbelief. "You remember people swimming in your river when I was very small, right?" The river spirit nodded. "Do you remember what the people wore when they went swimming."

"Some were dressed in these stretchy things that left barely anything to the imagination. Some were a little more modest, I suppose. Are what those people wore called bathing suits?"

"Yes. It is special material that doesn't ruin and is more comfortable when you are wet. I rather not get my clothes wet and wear them all the way back to the bath house."

Haku pondered for a moment. "Maybe you don't have to get them wet. Just take them off. Hang them on a tree, then jump in." He noted Chihiro's bright red hue on her face and her sputtering. "What's the matter? I do it all the time," he said as he began to take off his shirt.

Chihiro's face began to deepen in color. "Look Haku, I am not just going to jump in the water without being covered. It… it isn't proper. If we were still children, I wouldn't think anything of it. But, we are not children anymore. Things are different."

Haku stood there looking at her. Realization hit after a few moments. He raised his hand to his forehead and rubbed it as he turned away from her. "I hadn't thought of that." He kept his back to her a few moments more before he finally came up with a solution. "Well," he said as he turned around to face her, " do you have the regular undergarments on to your uniform?"

"Yes."

"Then, just wear that in the stream. It will be more coverage than your so called 'bathing suit'."

"I could do that."

Haku finished pulling of his outer and inner layers of clothes and pulled off his pants, leaving his under garments. He went in the water first and was satisfied that the water was refreshing but pleasant. Chihiro hung her outer garments on a low limb and gingerly walked to the stream.

"Come on in. The water isn't cold. It's just right," called Haku from the middle of the stream.

Chihiro waded into the water and met Haku out in the middle where the slow moving water was up to her shoulders. She laid back and floated, letting the water move her a little ways before she swam back to Haku who was sitting on a rock. His eyes were closed, and his face was turned upward. If he knew she was there, he didn't show it. She prepared herself to splash him, just to startle him a little. She crept closer to the rock and _Splash!_ Haku sputtered as the water dripped from his face. A deviant grin appeared on the dragon's face as he came closer to the human. She began to giggle and dove to swim away from him. But, Haku was fast and caught her by the foot. The splashing and dunking war began with Haku letting Chihiro think she was winning. Really, he was buying his time. She had forgotten or didn't realize that he was practically water. He was planning on really surprising her. She began to splash him ferociously when Haku sent a small wall of water to her. The wave wrapped around her a placed her on the bank.

"No fair," she exclaimed with her hands on her hips. Haku was laughing hysterically. "You used magic. That wasn't fair!"

"Served you right," he called back. "Did you not realize that I am water? I can control it and make it do whatever I tell it."

He leisurely floated on his back forgetting about the calculating human on the bank. He heard her get back in the water, but when he looked around, he couldn't put eyes on her. He stood up in the stream and scanned the bank and the surface of the water.

"Chihiro!"

No answer.

He was just about to dive when the young woman jumped from the water and tackled him.

"Gotcha!" she screamed as he resurfaced. "You might control water, but I am the queen of stealth!"

She was a beautiful mess. Her wet hair clung to her face and her smile was practically mesmerizing. Her eyes sparkled as she laughed and Haku was completely in love.

She looked up at the darkening sky and swam back to the bank. "Don't you think we should be getting back?"

Haku nodded in agreement and met her at the shore. He watched as she rang out her hair and brushed through it with her fingers. She sat in the grass to let her garments dry before putting on her outer layers. He sat down beside her content to just watch the stream.

"Thank you, again," she whispered as she placed her head on his bare shoulder. "This was a great day. I kinda don't want to go back to the bath house."

"I thought you liked the bath house?"

"I do. But, it can be noisy and the workers can be nosy. I liked today with just us. We go to talk and do whatever we wanted. When was the last time you got to do that?"

"It has been a while. I will bring you back here after Tomiko leaves. This can be our special spot."

Chihiro nodded at this idea. Then, she decided to bring up the nature of their relationship. Now, that they were far from the bath house and no one was around, it would be the perfect time to ask. "Haku, I know we haven't seen each other or talked in ten years, but I have had this feeling about you for a long time. Like an unbreakable bond. I am attached to you really. We are friends, but I have always felt something deeper. I want to be more than just your friend, but what do you want? Your actions the other day were weird and confusing. What am I to you?"

Haku's face was calm as he looked at her. "I love you as a friend Chihiro." Suddenly, the grass appeared very interesting to the human. She wasn't good with romance and relationships of this nature. "But, I would be lying if I said I didn't desire more. I love you as a close friend and I love you as more. I thought it was better to keep distance. When Princess Tomiko comes, you will have to stay away from me as much as possible. I would be very upset if she were to do anything to you."

"I understand," she whispered. "But, what are we to each other. Are we friends or are we in a closer relationship?"

"I would like it very much if you would seek a deeper relationship with me."

"I would like that, too," she smiled.

He leaned over a placed a small kiss on her cheek. "I promise I won't treat you like I did. However, if I tell you to hide or stay out of an issue, please listen."

"I promise, Haku." She raised up and placed a kiss on his lips. He hugged her tightly relishing the smell of the water and forest that was on her.

"Come," he said in a low voice as he pulled away. "We should be getting back. We will make it in enough time to get a good amount of sleep.

They pulled on their dry garments over their damp ones and started their journey back to the bath house.

Haku gracefully landed onto his balcony and Chihiro climbed down and into the room. She went directly to the wash room and cleaned herself of the smell of dirt and stream water. When she entered the bedroom again, Haku was not in sight. She opened the door to the office and saw him talking with Lin. Their voices were low and she couldn't make out what they were saying. She caught Lin's attention and the woman shifted her attention from Haku and the conversation to Chihiro.

"So, Sen, did lizard boy take good care of ya?"

"Yes. We had a great time."

"Good. So was there any lip locking this time?"

Haku pushed Lin out and into the hall. Would she ever stop her ridiculous teasing.

"I am going to clean up and get ready for bed. Do you need anything?"

Chihiro shook her head. "What did Lin want? You both were talking very low."

Haku stopped just inside the bedroom. "Yubaba had an episode while we were gone. She got really weak and had to go to bed for rest. Lin said she would take over the bath house for the night so I could have the rest of my day off."

"Will Lin be alright by herself?"

"She will be fine," he answered as he walked into the wash room. "Lin knows the workings of this place inside and out. I intend to promote her when I am in full charge. She will be in the position I am in now."

He closed the door and Chihiro began to pull out the futons. Soon, Haku emerged smelling fresh and clean. He stretched his arms and walked out to sit on the balcony. Chihiro followed and took a seat beside him. They pointed out constellations and stars. They also watched the meadows below as nocturnal animals came out.

After a while, Chihiro nodded off and Haku absent-mindedly ran his fingers through her hair. He began to tire out himself. He scooped up his human and slid the screen door closed with his foot. He placed her on her futon and covered her with a blanket. He turned out the lights and took his place in his futon. Haku drifted off into a happy and restful sleep. Chihiro was his and he belonged to her. It was a wonderful and satisfying feeling to know that she wanted the same things he did. He loved his beautiful human with every inch of his being.


	12. Chapter 12 Conversations & Preparations

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the fellow writers and readers on this site that have viewed this story. Thank you for those that reviewed and sent constructed feedback for this story. Thank you to the ones that have said they have loved this story and enjoyed reading it. Thank you: RSBCS, Sherona849, Rosettaxfantasy, Firetail Finch, WhereDreamsComeTrueAndAllIsFun, dv36muskan, xxvampirebitexx. Thank you for following along on the journey. With all that said, I will be moving this weekend, so I won't have internet for a couple of days. Plus, I will be unpacking and cleaning all my stuff from my bridal showers I haven't gotten to use in 4 ½ years of marriage. Now, I will finally get to use my plates, pots, pans, gadgets, etc. I will try to write when I have time, but it will probably be a couple of weeks before I will post. Good thing is, spring break is this coming week for my system, which means no lesson planning for a week. Again, thank you for following this story, and hopefully you won't have to wait too long for Chapter 13.

-TeacherKS

Chapter 12: Conversations and Preparations

Chihiro woke up and faced the sleeping Kohaku. His hair was brushed out of his face and onto the pillow. She studied his face intently, taking in every detail of him just incase this was a dream. His long eye lashes fanned over his flawless, pale skin. She studied is jaw line. It was more square than it use to be. His features were still angular, but more masculine now. She wondered how someone so flawless could care for someone like her. _Not fair. His eyelashes curl upward perfectly while I have to use an eyelash curler._

She realized that there was so much she didn't know about him. What was his favorite food or color? Did he have parents and if he did, what were they like?

She snapped back to the present when bright, emerald eyes stared back at her. "Good morning," she said softly.

"Good morning," he whispered. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded.

"Why were you staring at me?"

She had been caught. A pink hue crept onto her cheeks. He was loving that he had that affect on her.

"I wasn't really staring. More like thinking, really."

"What were you thinking about, then," he yawned.

"What's your favorite color?"

Haku blinked at her a moment before gazing up at the ceiling. "I guess my favorite color is blue. Blue like the sky. What about you?"

"Lilac. I like lilac. What is your favorite thing to do?"

Haku propped his head on one hand. "I like flying by myself and walking through the gardens and meadows. I think to myself when I do that and it lets me calm down if I have been stressed."

"Haku," her voice was more serious now. "Where are your parents?"

"My parents?"

She nodded. "Where are they?"

Haku grimaced a little. His memories of his parents were choppy. He had gotten almost everything back when Chihiro had given him his name. He remembered their faces and voices. He even remembered their parting had been a sad one. But, some memories were missing like pieces of a puzzle. The memory that troubled him most was that he could not remember where they had gone.

He sighed deeply. "I don't know where they are now. We parted in sorrow. I don't remember why; I just remember the feeling. I was very young and so was my river. I remember my mother's face. She always smiled. My father was more serious looking, but I remember making him laugh. The memories are scattered, so it's hard to figure them out sometimes."

"I didn't mean to pry," she said quietly. "I was just wondering."

"Think nothing of it. Ask anything you want."

"Were they both dragons, like you?"

"Yes. They were river gods, just like me."

Chihiro sat up and stretched. Her stomach was grumbling from hunger and her eyes were gritty from sleep. She disappeared into the washing room and appeared later brushing her wet hair. She sat back down on the futon and began rubbing lotion on her feet and legs.

"Too bad we can't have another free day."

"I would rather do nothing all day with you than to prepare for Princess Tomiko. But, If I don't find new hiding places, then I will be in trouble." He turned toward her. "Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

"I thought you would never bring it up. I am starving."

"I'll only be a minute." He grabbed some clothes and entered the washing room.

Meanwhile, Chihiro folded the bedding and tidied up the room. Her mind wandered to yesterday's events. She and Haku acted like kids again. No cares or worries, and for one brief day, they were children again, splashing around and teasing each other. Their conversation wasn't something young children normally talked about. He was the only man she had deemed worthy of her time and attention. In fact, her attachment and fondness for him, even when separated, had been the reason why she had no interest in anyone else. She vaguely remembered falling asleep against him on the balcony and how the rhythm of his heart had lulled her to sleep. She was surprised at how comfortable she was around him and how things seemed easy with him.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear him walking up behind her. She started as he tapped her on the shoulder.

"I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?" She nodded and Haku went on. "You probably shouldn't sleep in here when Tomiko arrives. You will need to sleep with Lin and the others. We will also have to bathe you in that herbal bath again so you don't smell so strongly."

"You can still smell me? I have eaten the food and have been here long enough for my smell to go away. How can I still smell?"

"To lesser spirits your smell is almost gone, however to more powerful ones like myself, Lady Kaede, or Princess Tomiko, your smell is more distinct. You will have to bathe every night in that stuff until Tomiko's arrival. Maybe then you won't be so offensive."

The last statement struck Chihiro funny. Offensive? Did Haku find her smell bad or revolting? "What did you mean by offensive?"

He saw the slightly annoyed look on her face and back tracked a bit. "I didn't mean bad necessarily. I don't think you smell horrible. But, some spirits can't tolerate the smell of humans. It's a very distinct smell and easy to detect when it's fresh. Hence, why I suggested the herbal bath every night."

She rolled her eyes and finished tying her sash to her uniform. "Whatever you say, Master Haku. Now, can we go get breakfast? This human needs food."

He chuckled at her as he laced his fingers between hers. He lifted her hand up to his lips and gave it a quick peck. "All I am good for is food and transportation."

She gave him a playful slap. "I won't be good for anything without breakfast. Now, let's get food."

They emerged from his quarters and meandered down the corridors until they came to the dining hall. There were a few workers still at the tables. They all turned to look at the pair upon their entrance and a few eyebrows were raised as attention came to the clasped hands.

Haku held a position of respect and power in the bath house. Most of them knew he and the human woman were friends, but it seemed strange that they were clasping hands. Not to mention, the human's absence from the female sleeping rooms. But, all the staring faces diverted their gaze when Lin came bounding in the room.

"What is going on in here? Hasn't anyone every told you that you shouldn't stare? It is rude and disrespectful for you to show such behavior to Master Haku!"

The whole room was cleared in two minutes out of embarrassment as Haku, Chihiro, and Lin sat down for their meal.

"You owe me one, dragon boy."

"What?" Haku looked as if he was hurt. "No Master Haku? I liked you addressing me as such."

If looks could kill, Lin's face would have killed Haku a thousand times over. "You know I call no one master. Not even Yubaba. When the old bat finally kicks the bucket, and you become the owner, I won't bow to you either."

"It's hard to believe you two are friends with all your bickering. You two sound more like sibling rivals," Chihiro muttered.

"Eh, he knows I am joking," Lin replied while nudging Haku with her elbow. She began to shift the conversation. "Have you started finding new places to hide?"

Haku released an exasperated sigh. "This is more tedious than actually preparing provisions for the actual guest. I was thinking about one of the linen closets in the lower bath levels. Maybe hiding in the closets in your room, Lin. I haven't hidden there before and it is far away, in the back of the building."

"She always finds at least one hiding place, Haku. And, you two don't need to show any suspicious behavior if you don't want Tomiko to know about… whatever it is you two have. You know how loose tongues are around here."

"How old is Tomiko?" Chihiro inquired.

"Oh," said Lin, "she is as old as Haku. Maybe a couple of centuries younger."

Chihiro turned to Haku. "How old are you? You looked twelve when I last saw you."

Haku swallowed his miso soup, patted his mouth with his napkin, and turned to answer her. "I am very old. I was around before your great grandmother's great grandmother was even thought of. Truthfully, I stopped keeping track of my age a long while ago, so I really don't remember how old I am."

The three friends finished their meal and cleared the table. Haku excused himself from the two women and went to begin preparations for Princess Tomiko. The two women headed to the lower levels to get started with their day.

They were put with a small group of tubs that needed scrubbing before operating hours. The sludge was packed in a thick later. This seemed vaguely familiar to Chihiro, who remembered the big tub from her first visit. She scrubbed one tub while Lin polished the floor.

"You know," Lin spoke low so no one else could hear, "you and Haku need to be careful. The staff is already starting to gossip. They are saying that you are Haku's 'entertainment.' What is exactly going on with you two?"

"We decided to pursue a relationship."

"Good. I am glad you both decided to go forward. But, remember, Haku is highly desired around here by some of the other girls. So, my advice to you would be lying low. Sleeping in the same room insinuates a lot; it would be in your best interest to come back to the female sleeping quarters."

Chihiro wasn't naïve about the subject Lin was getting at. She never thought about what the staff would think about her sharing a room with Haku. Really, she could've cared less about what they thought. She didn't necessarily care about herself, but she did care about how the staff viewed Haku.

"I could care less about rumors and gossip, however Haku's reputation is more important than mine. Everyone needs to respect him if he is going to take over this place in the future. I guess, to avoid problems, I should move back to sleeping with you for the rest of my stay."

"Speaking of your stay, when are you heading back to the human world?"

Chihiro straightened and stretched her muscles, throwing the scrub brush into the bucket of suds. "I'll have to go back a couple of days after Tomiko leaves. I am already working on what I am going to tell my parents in order to come back here."

"Would they believe you if you told them about this place?"

"No," she quipped. "They would think I was crazy. It's best if I make up something for now until I get some sort of proof to show them that all of this is real."

The bath house was now open for evening business. Customers were filing in and Haku was greeting each one. Yubaba was feeling unwell, so he was left with greeting duty. He really needed to be walking the floors to make sure everyone had everything they needed, but he stayed at his post. He hadn't seen Chihiro all day and was wondering how she was fairing with Lin.

"Master Kohaku?"

He acknowledged the spirit that stood in front of him. The spirit was dressed in simple clean clothes of that of a servant. "Yes? What is it?"

The servant bowed low and held out a piece of paper. "My Mistress wishes that Master Kohaku of the bath house receives this letter. I am to make sure he reads it and report back with an answer."

Haku excused himself from the other greeters and motioned for the servant to follow him into the side garden. He broke the seal on the parchment paper and began to read the letter. The servant absently kicked at the weeds growing next to some hydrangeas as Haku read the letter.

Haku crumpled the letter and rubbed his hand across his forehead as he let out n aggravated growl. The servant jumped to attention as Haku paced around in the garden.

The confounded letter explained that Princess Tomiko desired to arrive in two days rather than the previous announced time. This Meant Haku was going to run himself ragged to make sure provisions were ready and staff were briefed. He inwardly gathered himself and turned to the waiting servant.

His face was unreadable, which was a look he wore most of the time. "Tell Princess Tomiko, all will be ready when she arrives, and the bath house looks forward to her visit."

He showed the servant to the front of the bath house and hurried inside. He raced through the bathing floors in search of Lin and Chihiro, leaving dazed and confused staff in his wake. He nearly tripped over the little yuna who was carrying a basket of herbs.

"Master Haku, are you alright?"

Haku gained his balance and righted the little girl. "I am just in a hurry, little one."

"Are you looking for the human lady?"

Haku nodded.

"I saw her go with Miss Lin. They were taking a break in the dining hall."

Haku thanked the little girl and made his way to the dining hall.

Lin and Chihiro were sitting a table when he entered. Lin was drinking sake while Chihiro was sipping on some tea. They were sitting in perfect silence and unaware of the storm brewing in Haku.

Chihiro saw him from the corner of her eye and gave him a bright smile. Unfortunately, her smile diminished when she saw the look on his face. He was now very readable and she knew something had him on edge.

"What's the matter?"

Haku slumped to the bench beside him. Lin felt his face for fever.

"You don't seem to have a fever, so you can't be terribly ill."

"I just received a letter stating that Tomiko will be here day after tomorrow. I have most everything ready, but I haven't briefed the staff. I also have to make sure the cook knows what to prepare for her."

Chihiro placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as she bent over so that their faces were inches apart. Lin, sensing her company was no longer needed, exited the room to find other employment to keep herself busy.

"Does Tomiko stress you out like this every time she visits?"

"Not this much. It's mostly because you are here. We need to tone down your human smell and…" he stopped abruptly.

"My human smell can't be the reason why you're on edge."

He sat silent debating whether to continue the sentence. He finally decided to tell Chihiro exactly what he feared.

"Tomiko is a very powerful spirit that is infatuated with me. If she finds out the nature of our relationship, it could be bad. There are a number of things she could turn you into and how would we get you back to you parents or even explain to them what has happened to you."

Chihiro pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes. "You worry too much, Kohaku. I'll make myself scarce and stay out of her way. You won't even know I am here."

Haku wished he could believe the human. Her lack of worry worried him even more. He wasn't afraid of Tomiko. She never did anything to him like she did to the other staff. Nor did she cross Yubaba. She knew the old hag of the bath house would put up a fight. He was aware of Tomiko's power and her tempestuous moods. His attention was brought back to Chihiro as she wrapped her arms round his shoulders. He marveled at how the slightest action from her could calm his nerves.

"After the bath house closes, be sure to meet me on the ground floor. Tub ten. We need to work on that smell."

Chihiro kissed him lightly on the cheek and went off to find Lin.

Haku made his rounds on the floors and was tired when the night finally came to an end. He made sure the staff was on their way to turning in and he traveled to tub ten where Chihiro was already waiting.

He attached the bath token to the cord and sent it off. Shortly, the water shaft lowered from a panel and he filled the tub with the herbal water. Chihiro grimaced at the murky water. She hadn't really enjoyed it the first time she took a dip in the concoction, but if it put Haku's mind at ease, she was willing to do it.

She slid off her garments as Haku faced the wall. He turned when he heard the water rippling and splashing and he sat on the tub's rim. Chihiro sank down further in the water. This was getting uncomfortable quickly. Did he really have no concept of privacy?

Haku, sensing her embarrassment, turned his face toward the stall entrance.

"I am fully capable of cleaning myself," she grumbled.

Haku answered without turning. "I am keeping watch so that no one comes in here and gets ideas."

Chihiro scooted closer to the side he was perched on. "I am not helpless. I manage just fine in the human world. I haven't gotten attacked or mugged. I am pretty tough. I am not the ten-year-old brat I was when I first stepped foot here."

Haku snapped his head to answer her to find her face closer than he anticipated. He was nose to nose with Chihiro. He felt the heat creep into his face and prayed that it didn't show, or if it did, she wouldn't notice.

Meanwhile, Chihiro was also feeling herself turn red from awkwardness. She swiftly scooted to the far end of the tub and turned away.

Getting the message, Haku stepped out of the stall and leaned against the wall. He exhaled and berated himself for not thinking. He straightened when he heard her get out. She met him outside the stall fully clothed and started walking toward the elevator.

They rode in silence until they arrived at the female quarters. The lack of noise told them that everyone was asleep and no one would bother to interrupt them.

"Good night, Chihiro."

Chihiro could feel his breath on her face. He was so close and it stirred something inside of her. If she so much as slightly tilted her head up…

Haku tilted her chin up and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. His green eyes were hypnotizing to her and she could feel herself falling under their spell. His face drew closer and she felt his lips brush against hers, then…

 _Crash._ The door swiftly slid open to reveal Lin.

"You both are taking too long. Just get in here."

She grabbed the human's arm and pulled her into the room, slamming the screen behind her.

Haku took several seconds to process what had just happened. When his wits finally came back, he turned and journeyed back to his room. He was pretty sure the weasel had planned the whole thing just to tease him.


	13. Chapter 13: Princess Tomiko's Arrival

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I apologize for the long absence. I have had a lot going on this last month. First, I was moving from my grandmother's house to my first apartment! And after 4 years of marriage, you forget how much stuff you have. Second, my grandmother has been in and out of the hospital all month due to health issues. Thirdly, I have been processing a lot of emotions from other issues that have arose. But, I said all of that to let you all know that I haven't abandoned this story, I just have had a lot of events and emotions to work through in the month of March. This chapter was originally longer, but I decided to split it. You will read Chapter 14 soon! I promise! So, without further waiting, here is the latest installment of Promises. ENJOY!

Chapter 13: Princess Tomiko Arrives

Provisions and briefings were made and executed in haste. The day of Princess Tomiko's arrival finally came and the staff of the bath house were running around making sure last minute details were finished. Haku had summoned every staff member to the front of the bath house for a final briefing before their important guest made her appearance. Lin and Chihiro were assigned together in the more open bathing area and away from Princess Tomiko.

Everyone was sent off to their assignments except for Lin and Chihiro. Chihiro was sent to the garden and Lin was pulled aside.

"What is it Haku? Sen and I have a lot to do before our shift starts."

Haku inched closer until his mouth was beside Lin's ear. "Promise me, Lin. Promise me that you will look out for until her Tomiko leaves. Keep your eyes on her at all times while I'm occupied."

"You don't even have to ask, dragon. You must be really worried about Tomiko and Sen running into each other."

"I lov..."

"I know, Kohaku. I promise to keep her with me at all times." Lin placed a gentle hand on a cheek. They had their arguments and teasing, but in that moment, they showed great trust and understanding that had grown in the past few years. "Go meet her and get your fix before Tomiko the Terrible arrives."

He found her sitting on a stone bench in the garden. The last rays of golden light of afternoon glistened on her skin and hair. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and chuckled as she whipped around with a startled expression.

She crossed her arms and gave him a sideways glance. "Please tell me you didn't ask me to come out here for you just to scare me."

"No, that wasn't the reason," he replied as he sat beside her. "I actually wanted to give you something."

Haku reached into his shirt and produced a leather cord. He held it up the in the dusky light and something glistened and reflected. She took the necklace in her hand to study the small flat object on the cord. She had no idea what this shimmering white object was, but it reminded her of a flattened pearl.

"It's one of my scales. A small one. This way you will have me with you at all times."

"It's beautiful, Haku," she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You will want to wear that under your clothes so no one will see and tell Tomiko. This represents something very special in this world." Chihiro furrowed her brow not fully grasping his meaning. "Me giving you a piece of myself, one of my scales, represents my favor on you. To other spirits, you are highly regarded by me. It also serves as a message that if anyone attempts to do harm to you, they will reap great consequences. You are bound to me and I to you. You are more precious than gold and I will protect you."

The human was stunned. His attachment and fondness had been deeper than she knew. So many emotions and thoughts swarmed within her. She realized she had nothing to give him in return for this intimate gift.

"Allow me." He took the leather cord and placed it around her neck to fasten it. He tucked it safely under her collar. This small yet grand gesture left her breathless and made her heart skip. She did not have a physical token to give him, but she knew what she could give him in return. He already held her heart and had since she had first come to this place, but she wanted to formally let him know he had it. She was just about to bestow this gift when they were interrupted by the yelling of the frenzied staff. She decided it could wait until later.

Haku looked back toward the bath house. "Sounds like Princess Tomiko is here. I should get to my post and you should catch up with Lin for our shift."

They parted ways when they reached one of the entrances. Haku took the hall leading toward the front and Chihiro made her way to the open tubs.

"Master Haku, I'm so glad you're here," gasped the foreman. "Yubaba is waiting for you. Princess Tomiko is just now crossing the bridge."

Haku took his place beside Yubaba to greet customers.

"Where have you been," the old witch asked without turning to look at him.

Haku pretended not to register how weak her voice sounded or how gray her skin looked as he assumed his usual cool stare. "I had something to attend to," he replied.

"More like someone. Mind what I told you Kohaku. You know she won't take your attentions to a human lightly."

He didn't reply; he merely watched Princess Tomiko come closer.

"Ah! Princess Tomiko! It's good to see you again. Thank you for gracing us with your presence." Yubaba gave a deep bow and Haku wondered how the old witch didn't fall over. Yubaba was spouting fake pleasantries to the princess. She really didn't care for Tomiko, however gold was all it took for Yubaba to tolerate her. She certainly wasn't the worst being that could enter the bath house, but Haku almost preferred to deal with thugs than to cater to the spoiled princess.

Chihiro and Lin were watching the parade of customers from their perch on a small balcony. Chihiro knew at once which one was the dreaded princess. Tomiko was adorned in richly colored layers of silk brocade kimonos. Her long ebony hair was styled in a half up half down style and flowed down her back. It was held with a simple but beautiful hair stick. Her eyes were a soft pink color which unsettled and captivated Chihiro all at once. Tomiko almost resembled a porcelain doll Chihiro once had as a child.

"Wow," she whispered. "She's beautiful."

"Outward beauty is all she has going for her," snapped Lin. "Besides, you are much prettier."

"No way. She is ethereal, Lin."

"She is vain. That's what makes her ugly. Outward beauty is fleeting; a beautiful soul is forever. You have both and that is why Haku loves and adores you."

Chihiro peeled her eyes from the princess and looked at Lin. She reached into her collar and produced the shimmering scale. A whistle escaped from Lin's lips.

"That's his scale."

Chihiro nodded.

"Keep that hidden under your clothes. If someone sees that, they will run their mouth and word will get to Tomiko the Terrible. We do not want that happening."

"What would she do?"

"I shudder to think. If Tomiko sees that Haku has chosen you to bestow his favor upon, she might turn you into a creature or get rid of you."

Chihiro gulped. Suddenly she was that scared ten-year-old girl again. "I'll keep it out of sight. I don't have anything important to give him in return."

Lin put an arm around Chihiro. "Sen, your love is enough for Haku. However, I should warn you that our love and attachments are stronger than humans. We love harder and longer. Just make sure you are ready for that type of relationship."

It was apparent that Chihiro had quite a bit to ponder. Was she ready to commit to anyone? There was still so much she hadn't done. Could she be truly happy in this world with Haku? She thought that she could. The idea was romantic, but was it possible?

Lin broke her from her thoughts as the older woman pulled her inside. "Time for work, Sen. We will be on our toes tonight."

Haku and Yubaba led Tomiko to her private room. She had barely spoken to Haku, which he thought odd. Maybe she had gained some composure since her last visit.

"I will be in my office for the remainder of the night. If you need anything, Haku will take care of it, Princess Tomiko."

"Are you unwell Yubaba?" Princess Tomiko didn't let Yubaba's demeanor distract from what the witch was hiding.

"Oh no, dear. Running a bath house can be exhausting. Plus, I have some paperwork to finish."

"Then, I shall wish you a good evening," Tomiko nodded.

Her refined manners and tone of voice struck Haku as odd. Usually, the princess was bratty and spoiled, but the Tomiko standing before him was acting mature and refined. That mask was shattered as soon as Yubaba left. The old Tomiko surfaced. "Are you going to show me to my bath or am I going to stand in this hall all night?"

The bath attendants quickly bowed and scurried in front of Tomiko with Haku bringing up the rear. He was about to break from them to begin his nightly rounds when Tomiko grabbed him by the wrist.

"Kohaku, your master is fading. Will you inherit this place from her?"

Haku withdrew his hand and looked as if he hadn't heard her. Yubaba's condition wasn't something he cared to discuss with Tomiko, especially in front of the staff. "Oh, come on. If I can sense it, so can you."

"Go ahead of us," he ordered the attendants. When they were out of earshot, he proceeded to speak. "The staff doesn't know anything and I would appreciate it if you would keep it that way."

Tomiko smiled wickedly. "Of course. But so much has changed since my last visit. You have not. Still distant, but there is a faint warmth you are trying to hide in your eyes. And there is an unfamiliar smell hovering around you. I smelled it when we were walking through the open bathing area."

Haku kept his game face. "I'm not sure what you smelled. Could you describe it?"

"It was distinct. It didn't smell like bath salts or herbs. It didn't belong in this world. It was very strong to me when Lin passed by."

Haku decided to play it cool. "You mean the human. Yes, it is a distinct smell. It isn't as strong as it was when she first came to us."

"How did a human come to be in this world?"

"Yubaba employed her. She wandered here accidently. She was almost a pig, but Yubaba decided to make her a sort of pet." Tomiko seemed to be buying it. "If her smell offends you, I'll have her confined during your stay."

"That won't be necessary. I was just curious."

"Well, if you haven't any other inquiries, I'll show you to your bath."

Tomiko followed Haku to the stalls and stopped at hers. Tomiko walked in and bathed. Haku began his rounds as he kept an eye out for Chihiro.

The rest of the night passed without incident and the house began closing down. Haku cleared the halls and made sure everyone was in rooms or leaving. As much as he wanted to see Chihiro, he knew he had to distance himself while Tomiko was lurking around. But, that quickly backfired as he beheld his human walking down his corridor.

"Chihiro, you should be with Lin."

"I know," she whispered with her face looking at the floor. "I just wanted to tell you how thankful I am for the gift."

"Oh," he breathed. "No need for thanks."

"No, Haku. I really want to tell you. Your gift means so much to me and I know what you meant by it. I wish I had something personal to give you, but I don't. All I can say is, I love you. And if you want it, I'll give you my heart. All of it. I don't know how I'll work it out, but I want to be with you."

Haku pulled her into a bug and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, Chihiro. Your gift is the best gift you could have given. Now, I would really like to keep you here with me, but you have to return to Lin and get some sleep."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. It may not be a good idea."

"I understand."

Haku was doing all he could not to give in.

She turned to leave and Haku entered his office. He noticed his lamp was on which he found odd. He didn't remember leaving it on. He crossed the room to turn it off.

"Do you usually have late night conversations with the help?"

He instantly knew the voice and cursed the fact that she had found his sanctuary. He turned to find Tomiko standing with her back toward the door. "How did you find my office."

"You know what gold can get you around here. Plus, Lin unknowingly confirmed it when she brought you a late night meal."

He looked over at the miso soup and bowl of rice on his desk. "It's not appropriate for you to be here, princess."

"So considerate and mature, Haku. It would be adorable if we were still children, but we are not. We are grown and can do as we choose."

She had gotten closer and was just inches away from his face. He stared down at her while trying to keep his anger in check. "Do you think I'm playing games, Tomiko?"

"I think you enjoy playing hard to get. I say you drop this whole act. You are a river god; capable of anything. You are worthy of my attention. Our union would be a benefit to us both. Wouldn't you rather live in a palace instead of looking after employees and guests? Is that what you want for the rest of your days?"

He was relieved that she apparently hadn't heard his and Chihiro's conversation. "Princess Tomiko, it's flattering that you would choose to make me the object of your adoration, but my river is all but gone. I now help run this establishment and I recommend you find someone worthy of your titles and attention."

"Haku." She closed the distance he had put between them. "What can I do to persuade you otherwise?" Her face contorted into disappointment and her eyes became a crimson. She was searching for something and she had found something behind his emerald eyes. "I see. Your heart belongs to someone. You find them worthy instead of me?"

Haku was surprisingly cool. "Who I pledge myself to or secretly have affection for is none of your concern. You don't own me; that isn't love. Your affections go unrequited."

Her crimson irises flashed in anger. "So you love someone else. I will find her and get rid of the competition. I will have you or no one will have you."

Haku was fuming on the inside but made sure to remain calm. "A dragon's fangs and claws can be just as dangerous as your jealousy. You would do well to remember that. Yubaba might overlook your behavior because of your status, but I will not."

"We shall test that theory, Kohaku." She left the room as quietly as she came.

Haku collapsed against the desk and exhaled. He didn't care about anything Tomiko did to him. All he cared about was Chihiro's safety. He would have to definitely keep his distance.

Chihiro knew why he was avoiding her, but that didn't mean that it was easy. This was for the best. Based on the stories everyone had relayed to her, Tomiko was not someone you wanted to mess with. This was day three of the princess's stay and Chihiro knew she only had one to go before Haku could be rid of Tomiko.

She and Lin were scrubbing some smaller tubs when one of Tomiko's bath attendants appeared. She was wringing her hands as she entered the stall.

Lin stopped her scrubbing to see what the issue was. She was in charge since Haku was out to retrieve something for Yubaba, who had been confined to her quarters due to feeling under the weather.

"I can't take it anymore. I quit waiting on that horrendous woman. Haku or Yubaba can take away my food and sake rations for all I care. I cannot and will not go near that creature anymore!"

No sooner had she said that, the other attendants came around the corner grasping her arm. "Look, Lin. Look what she did to me!" She removed her hand to reveal bruises on her limb. "Find someone else. I don't deserve to have my arm nearly broken because she has an obsession with Master Haku! She twisted my arm when I told her I didn't know who Master Haku was in love with. I don't care if I get punished. I am done."

They both turned and left. Leaving Lin and Chihiro dazed. "Are you kidding me? Now I have to deal with that tyrannical, spoiled brat?"

"Can't you just find someone else to cover?"

"No, Sen. Knowing those two, they've told everyone what Tomiko did to Mayu's arm. She isn't exactly a popular guest, so everyone hates getting assigned to her. I won't be able to get a replacement quickly. We will just have to assist the princess until Haku gets back.

"But, Haku told me to stay clear of Princess Tomiko."

"I know, Sen. But, we really don't have a choice. If she is alone any longer without attendants, she will tear this whole place up. I really don't want that to happen without the dragon here. Just keep that thing hidden and try not to give away anything if she mentions Haku."

Chihiro was still unsure as she followed Lin over to the private stalls. Lin pushed open the screen and made a low bow to the woman in the tub. "Good evening, Princess Tomiko. So sorry about the previous workers. We are here to serve you until we can find suitable replacements."

"You brought the human."

"Yes, ma'am. I assure you that Sen is a great worker. She once received a gift from a prominent river god for her excellent work."

Tomiko relaxed in the tub as Chihiro and Lin set to work. They gathered herbs and oils and began their work. Lin was combing Tomiko's hair while Chihiro was sprinkling some lavender oil in the water.

"Where is Haku?"

Chihiro glanced quickly at Lin. Lin never took her eyes of her task. "Master Haku is out on an errand. He will be back shortly."

Tomiko leaned her head back against the rim of the tub. "Don't you think him handsome?"

"He is a tad too young for me, princess. I haven't paid attention to his looks."

Tomiko continued the conversation. "You know I have had my eyes on him for a while. I confessed my love, but he is in love with another." Chihiro couldn't keep her back from stiffening. This was quickly becoming uncomfortable. "You're close to him, Lin. I bet you would know who has captured his affections."

Lin still kept calm. "I'm sorry but I don't know. He and I don't exchange deep information like that."

Tomiko decided to shift the interrogation to the quiet attendant on her other side. "Perhaps you know, little human."

Lin subtly looked up to see if she should intervene. Chihiro kept her composure.

"I wouldn't know, princess."

"I was sure you would know. You two seemed like friends. At least that was what I thought after seeing you talking to him in the hall so late a few nights ago."

Chihiro's resolve was starting to falter. She dropped the sponge she had been working with into the tub, leaving Tomiko sputtering in irritation. Chihiro was just about to retrieve it when Tomiko gasped.

"What is that around your neck?: Tomiko grabbed the cord and examined the object. Realization hit her and she pushed Chihiro away from the tub. Her eyes were now crimson as she realized what the pearlescent object was around the human's neck. Her temper was rising and she lunged for Chihiro.

Tomiko stopped short being caught by Lin. All she had to do was mouth the word 'run' and Chihiro took off. Tomiko threw Lin against the wall, grabbed her robes, and began to chase the frightened human.

Chihiro flew as fast as she could down the steps and through stalls. Staff grumbled when she pushed past them, but cleared away as soon as they saw who was tailing her. She was praying that Haku was almost back. She was running out of places to run.

Tomiko was too enraged to think about Haku coming back. All she knew was disappointment jealousy, and hurt. Killing the human would be too easy and wouldn't cut as deep as she would like. She knew exactly what kind of punishment she would unleash on the human. It would also hurt Haku deeper than any wound. She knew what she was going to do.


	14. Chapter 14: Tomiko The Terrible

Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is where our story takes off. Thank you so much for staying with this story and reviewing. I'll admit, I rushed the last chapter (chapter 13) a bit. I wanted to update for you guys so I apologize. We wrapped up intervention at school last week, so I am down to one job. Meaning, I can spend more time on this story.

Thank you to you all that have stayed with this story. And thank you to those who may not have liked the way this story was going, but chose to leave without saying anything negative. If you see a problem with this story, leave helpful feedback, not negative feedback. If you can't do that, please quietly leave and move on to some other writings that intrigue you. I can't tell you how many times I have started reading a fic on this sight and thought, what the heck is this? Instead of leaving a comment, I just found something else to read. Simple, right? Right.

Enough ranting. On with our story.

Chapter 14: Tomiko the Terrible

Chihiro found a closet to duck into before Tomiko rounded a corner. She was trying to regain her breath silently. The last time she had run through the bath house, No Face was going bonkers and after her.

"Am I a magnet for these things happening?" she whispered to herself.

She cracked the door just a bit so she could see when it was safe to come out. The closet was a nearby linen closet for the first floor of baths and faced toward an open gathering area. It wasn't long before the red-eyed, raven-haired princess came bounding into the area. She was turning over screens and tables. She was throwing mats and workers right and left. She would sniff the air searching for the human scent.

Her sights finally settled on the linen closet and Chihiro's heart began to race. She wanted to blend into the shelves and hope Tomiko wouldn't find her.

Tomiko's hand was just about to push the door when a loud commotion of yelling and crashing entered the area. Tomiko's snapped in the direction of the noise. Chihiro couldn't see the cause of the commotions, but she knew the voice.

"Tomiko," the raspy voice called out. Enough of your foolishness. I have had enough. Cease your tirade and go back to your room at once!"

"Oh Yubaba,"cooed the princess. "What will you do if I don't?"

"I will use force and banish you from this region. So, are you going to play nice or are you going to tear up my establishment."

Tomiko removed herself from the closet entirely and began to circle the old woman in front of her. "Yubaba, I know what you have been hiding. You thought you could steal all that magic over the years. It has taken a heavy toll on your body and you are reaping what you've sewn."

If Yubaba was scared, she didn't show it. Chihiro wasn't too fond of Yubaba. Maybe it was because she had turned her parents into pigs. Maybe it was because she was willing to let Haku die when he stole Zeniba's golden seal. However, right now Yubaba was her most favorite person in the world. The one who had caused trouble for her in the past was now standing up for her.

Tomiko raised a hand and slashed it through the air causing a gust of wind throughout the room. Yubaba teetered back and little before she sent a bolt of light soaring at Tomiko.

"Alright, old witch. Have it your way. I'll finish this quickly."

The whole house, staff and guests, crowded around to watch the spectacle. The two females were throwing spells back and forth with Tomiko chiseling away at Yubaba everytime she struck. The older woman's breathing was getting more ragged and her strikes were missing the mark. Tomiko was moving around just to tire Yubaba out and the witch wasn't realizing it.

A dangerous grin crept up on the younger woman's lips as if to say _I've got you right where I want you._ The princess sprang an attack on Yubaba. It was probably more forceful than necessary considering her condition, but it certainly did the job. Chihiro held her hands up to her mouth is disbelief.

Tomiko chuckled to herself as she called out to Chihiro. "Come Sen, the little and weak human! I have killed the bath house witch; the only one here to save you! If you don't come out now, I'll kill your friend, Lin. Do you want that on your mind at night when you try to sleep?"

Chihiro couldn't let Lin be in danger because of her. No. She would have to muster up the courage to take Tomiko head on. She took a deep breath and slid the door open.

"I am here Tomiko. Leave Lin and everyone alone. What's wrong with you, anyway!"

"Haku is mine. He will be with me or no one at all. How could he pick an ugly, weak human over me? I hate you human. If it wasn't for you, I would have him."

Tomiko was circling Chihiro now. Chihiro was quaking on the inside but the outside showed no emotion. She didn't know what she could do to defend herself from the princess, but taking whatever the woman dished was better than anyone else getting hurt.

"I know what this is around your neck. I know why he gave it to you. My problem is why he chose to give it to a human instead of me. What power or standing do you possess?"

"I'm- I'm no one important. I'm just an ordinary woman."

"Do you return his love, human?"

Chihiro looked into Tomiko's blazing eyes. "If I did return his love, what business would it be of yours?"

Tomiko, seeing red, grabbed Chihiro by the collar and brought her closer. "I'm going to bestow something upon you. Something worse than just killing you outright. Something that will hurt Haku as he has hurt me."

Before Chihiro could react or attempt to get free, Tomiko whispered something and placed her lips to the human's forehead. Chihiro felt dizzy as pressure built in her head. She felt sleepy and heavy as Tomiko pulled away.

"I wish I could stay to see his face, but I don't feel like fighting with a dragon today," chuckled the princess. She dropped Chihiro in a heap and flew out of the bath house with a mighty gust of wind.

Meanwhile….

Haku wasn't that far from returning home. He could see the lights from the stalls and shops surrounding the bathhouse. But the bath house itself was darker than it usually was just before business. He grunted to himself to inquire about that later. Suddenly, a sharp pressure hit his chest and Haku gasped in pain. He had never had that experience before. What would cause something like that? Something caught his eye as he came closer to the bath house. A cloud was quickly flying out of one of the corners of the building and heading to the north. There was only one being in the bath house at present who would take on the form of a cloud. Tomiko. Why would she be in her cloud form and leaving before her scheduled time.

The pain and pressure struck Haku again. Pieces were fitting together. The pain, Tomiko leaving in a hurry, and the darkness of the bath house all made Haku uneasy and made him panic. This pain he was feeling had to be linked to Chihiro. He increased his speed, hoping that everything was fine. What he came upon made his blood boil.

He entered the bath house without changing back into his human form, which caused some stirring among the staff. His was growling low as his great emerald eyes scanned over the area. They came to focus on Lin holding a limp Chihiro. He winced as the pain hit him again, but with less pressure. Lin looked up at him with worry written all over her face.

"I'm sorry, Haku. This is my fault. I-"

She was caught short by the human stirring in her arms. Chihiro began groaning and tried opening her eyes. "Sen! Sen! Are you alright? Sen?"

Chihiro focused on the woman speaking to her. She held her head in her hands messaging the pressure away. "I think I am fine. Why is my head hurting?" She scanned the room to only come nose to nose with a great white dragon. His great green eyes make her shake with fear. She frantically scooted away and gave out a short shout.

"Sen, what's wrong? Sen!" Lin was trying to keep Chihiro calm and still, but not succeeding.

"Dddrragon!" she stuttered. "Don't let him eat me!"

Lin and Haku exchanged looks; both just as confused as the other. Haku changed into his human form as Lin tried to calm Chihiro.

"Sen, don't you know Haku? You are friends. Well, a little more than that. See?"

Chihiro's breaths came out slower as she clamed down. She almost couldn't believe the person standing in front of her was human, well looked human.

Haku swiftly embraced her. He was just thankful she was unharmed. However, his relief was short lived as she shoved him away.

"Who are you? I don't know you."

He backed away and the look on his face was that of shock. How could she be afraid of him when she knew he was a dragon? How could she push him away? This was all wrong and he was sure it had to do with Tomiko's departure and the state the bath house was in. He scanned the room and his gaze landed on the motionless form of Yubaba.

"Is she…." he whispered

Lin nodded. "Tomiko took her out right before she got to Sen."

Haku slammed a fist into a screen, causing wood and screen to bend a splinter. He gave a deep growl and his fangs began to show. This sent the bewildered Chihiro into another spasm of fear. His emerald orbs caught her cowering in Lin's arms and it broke his heart that she was afraid of him. But, the true knife through the heart was that she didn't seem to know him.

The whole bath house looked on as Haku approached Chihiro. The human girl was gasping with wide eyes as Lin tried to calm here.

"Sen, it's only Haku. Calm down! What did Tomiko do to you?"

Haku's attention was placed on Lin for the moment. "Tomiko did something, but what exactly did she do to traumatize her this badly?"

"I was behind and got caught in a crowd, so I didn't see exactly."

One yuna stepped out from the crowd. "Master Haku, I saw what happened, but it really looked like nothing."

"What did she do?" he snarled.

"Princess Tomiko grabbed her and kissed her on the forehead. The human lady was out until you got here, sir."

"Kissed her!" Lin looked at the now calm but confused woman in her embrace.

"It was more than a kiss," Haku murmured to himself.

He slowly approached Chihiro. The human shook her head and scooted away until Lin reassured her that the dragon boy wasn't going to hurt her. "He is your friend Chihiro, he is trying to figure out what is wrong."

"I am telling you, I have never seen this man/creature thing in all my life! He comes in here all ferocious; now he wants to touch me!"

Haku, not wanting to make the scene anymore of a spectacle, turned to the workers and guests. "The bath house is closed for repairs until further notice. My apologies to the guests for the disturbance, but you will have to leave." He turned to some male workers. "Take Yubaba to her rooms. I will deal with Boh." He then faced Lin and Chihiro. "I will deal with Boh, but I need to send word to Zeniba. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Then, we will figure out what was done to Chihiro."

"You're not going after Tomiko?"

"No, Lin. I am not going after her until I know what she did to Chihiro. If I do something recklessly, it could affect Chihiro as well. I want to know exactly what this is. I want to know why she doesn't know me; why she is scared of me."

Lin nodded in agreement. Chihiro looked on nervously as white scales blew around the man to reveal the great white dragon that had startled her. She looked at the great beast as it turned it's body and exited the building.

"I assume you know me," Lin spoke up. Chihiro nodded. "Why do you not know him?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I have always found dragons scary and I have never met that man in my life."

Lin rubbed her forehead in frustration; realizing nothing could be sorted out until Zeniba and Haku came. "Do you remember this woman?" She pointed at the body of Yubaba. Chihiro nodded as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What happened to Yubaba?"

"Princess Tomiko is what happened. Damn witch. She knew her power was fading. She knew she was ill, but she fought Tomiko to try to save you."

"Tomiko?"

"You don't know who I am talking about?" The human shook her head. "Oh boy, this gonna be fun sorting out."

A few hours later, Lin brought Chihiro to Yubaba's office. The dead witch was nowhere to be found. Boh was nowhere to be seen either. He must have been in his room sleeping. Behind the desk sat Zeniba talking quietly to the dragon man named Haku. They both turned to greet the two women entering.

Chihiro remembered this room. This room was frightening to her when she had first entered as a child. This was where she had lost her name. This was where she had encountered the huge infant Boh. She felt like something else happened here, but she couldn't remember what. Her thoughts were interrupted when Haku's face was suddenly in front of hers. She backed away and when she did, she saw a hurt expression on his face.

"I promise, I will not hurt you. I only want to examine you to find the source of this whole thing. Is that alright?"

With a reassuring nod from Lin, Chihiro consented to Haku's examination. She shivered as the man held her face in his palms and turned her head. His first impression was imposing and quite frightening, but now that he was in front of her and touching her, she felt more awkward and nervous more than anything. He looked at her forehead where Tomiko was said to have kissed her.

"Do remember any sensations before your encounter?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what encounter you are talking about. I don't know you, I don't know this Princess Tomiko." She paused and thought for a moment. "I remember a pressure in my head. I was a throbbing pressure when I woke up. Does that help?"

Zeniba was now at Haku's side. "Based on the witness account and what she has said, I can tell you Tomiko stole her memories, maybe even altered them. She remembers everyone else, except for Haku. You said you were afraid of dragons, dear."

"Yes, Granny. I have always been terrified of them."

Zeniba placed her hands on either side of Chihiro's head. After a few moments she stepped away and gave a sigh. "I know what is going on here."

"What? What happened to Sen," Lin chirped.

Zeniba sat down in a chair and motioned everyone to sit as well. Haku, already eager and impatient chose to stand. "Princess Tomiko used a type of curse. She stole Chihiro's memories, we know that much already. She can regain her memories little by little."

Lin jumped up. "Well that's great. All we have to do is remind her of things with Haku. She will be back to normal."

"There's a catch." Chihiro had almost forgotten about Haku until he spoke up.

Zeniba nodded. "Unfortunately, if she starts to regain her memories, she will die slowly and painfully. Tomiko made so Haku would be Chihiro's cause of death. So, do we help her remember him and she die? Or do we leave her the way she is, causing much grief and despair to the dragon?"

"It is something to think about isn't it?"

"There is a way to break the curse," Zeniba said.

"How?" Lin was on the edge of her seat.

Haku didn't like the way this was going. He knew the solution and it wasn't going to be easy. "Kill Tomiko."

The old witch nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid the only way for the curse to be lifted is for the cursed to kill the source."

Chihiro sat upright. "Kill! I have never killed anyone in my entire life! I am a mere human and you want me to kill a powerful spirit? I won't do it. Just let me go home!"

Zeniba stood in front of the human. "My dear child, I am afraid we cannot take you home until you kill Tomiko. If you don't, you might remember something in the human world. Once you start remembering under the curse, you will die. How will your parents feel about your sudden death?"

"But, I am suppose to go home soon anyway. At least let me see them before I have to do this! I can tell them I am going on another trip or an internship at a hospital, or something. I just want to let them know I am okay."

"Fine," consented Zeniba. "Get some sleep and in the morning Haku will take you down to the river bed."

Haku stayed in Yubaba's office while Lin and Chihiro made their way to the female sleeping quarters. He addressed the witch sitting across from him.

"Boh is taking things better than I expected."

"Well, Boh knew something was off with his mother. Now that she is gone, there isn't a spell to keep him a baby. That is a blessing at least. What about you, Haku? How are you taking this?"

"You know."

The witch nodded. "On the outside, you are calm and tranquil. Your normal façade, but on the inside, you are a tempest. You are boiling with rage because you couldn't protect her. You got there after the fact."

"I shouldn't have let her stay. I should have sent her home when I heard Tomiko was coming. I was so foolish."

"No since in beating yourself up about it," sighed Zeniba. "It's over and done with. It's best if you take up the current task in front of you."


End file.
